Gundam Build Divers: Galaxy Builders & Drifters
by Paro-D
Summary: M.C.S. Vandalgion, a rumored spaceship/Force that roams around GBN's Dimension Field Map, completing any requests they accepted without fail (supposedly). Features mechs,chars,places outside Gundam Franchise. Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated. OCs are accepted. Even protagonists from other stories (GBF or GBD) are welcomed in open arms. *Updates whenever possible*
1. Episode 1: Welcome to Vandalgion!

_**Hello!**_

As usual, this Fanfic has been delayed for completion due to a combination of stress, equipment failures and of course, laziness. And the worst part is, I don't think I'll fix that attitude anytime soon. :p

And also, just pm me or write at the reviews of OCs that you want to see in this fanfic, and that includes any protagonists from future GBD stories (This is not necessarily a collaborative writing, it's just a matter of wanting a cameo appearance in this fanfic from other stories, and vice-versa).

* * *

 **Gundam Build Divers: CybErsPace GalaXy TraVelLing BuilDers & DriFters**

 _ **Episode 1: Welcome To M.C.S. Vandalgion!**_

 _GBN Beginner's Server 11, Somewhere above the Lunar surface..._

"Isamu, hurry up!"

"Khh...!"

A pair of mobile suits are on a dashing spree as they are being chased by a dozen of Murasames and few Zeta Plus units, with the latter having guns blazing at the two escaping machines.

"For them to chase us all the way here just to get points from us beginners... how cowardly!" A male voice cursed under his breath as he steers his machine away from the pursuers. Having an avatar that wears a black pilot suit with his face obscured by his helmet it's hard to tell that he's actually frustrated in his situation. His machine, a heavily damaged custom 00 Qan(T), is already struggling to maintain a straight stable flight.

"Tch, they're persistent as paparazzis!" His female partner who also had an identical pilot suit agreed with the same reaction. She uses a modified Gadessa, which is also having trouble flying on its own due to battle damage from an earlier Force Battle.

"Get them!"

While his partner is doing a great job giving covering fire for their escape it's still not enough to scare off the pursuers who are so persistent at gunning them down.

"T-There's too much difference in firepower, I can't-Ah!"

One of the pursuers managed to hit Isamu's 00 Qan(T), crippling its wing binder and causing it to crash onto the lunar surface.

"Tch, not now!"

"Isamu!"

Seeing Isamu's machine grounded for good the Gadessa's pilot goes into his aid and drags him to safety, only to be pinned down too by enemy fire that's getting intense by the minute.

"Darn it!" In this critical moment Isamu says the typical line, "Ingrid, you go on ahead. I'll at least hold them off for you-"

But the girl, also using a typical response, "Don't say that!" she replied, "Didn't I said we'll escape together! Are you going to waste our teammate's efforts just for this!?"

"But...!"

As more beam shots rain over their machines, Isamu and his partner Ingrid are running out of options to escape and survive while they're taking more damage from the attacks.

"Aargh!"

"Ghaaah!?"

With their machine's weaponry and propulsion systems severely damaged, the two now have no other means to escape from being destroyed as they are now completely surrounded by their enemies.

"Dammit...!"

"So this is as far as we can go...?"

And just as they thought that this will be their last moment, a large beam shot races through the battlefield that interrupts the skirmish between the pursuers and escapees.

"Ah!?"

"Khh! What the hell!?"

When they shifted their focus on its source they saw a large shadowy object that took all their attention. Its shape is vaguely similar to a large letter 'H' or a metallic Sphinx statue, depending on what angle you're looking at it. It had two sets of bow and deck that serves as runways, and going by that it pretty much resemble the designs of the White Base, Albion or Argama, but is more grayish/black in color and had different module aesthetics. Its battered appearance and dull color gives it an eerie presence for both parties.

"Wha...What is that!?"

Said object had large cannons and missile silos aimed at the pursuers, marking them with red indicators on its screen.

"CIWS, Gottfrieds, bring out a barrage!" A female voice echoed her command throughout the vessel, which activated multiple mechanical and electrical systems that lights up its whole body. And in sequence, it began spewing out deadly beam and solid projectiles on its intended target.

"What in the!?"

With the Murasame/Zeta Plus group realizes that they're being targeted for an attack, they quickly go into evasive maneuvers and defensive positions. But despite their efforts the barrage was so intense that they've lost several units, breaking their battle formation and lowering their morale.

"W-What do we do, Boss!?"

"Khh...!"

In that instant the pursuer's leader is forced to issue a bitter order...

"Tch, retreat! Retreat!"

"R-Roger!"

Transforming into their MA modes the remaining Zeta Plus/Murasame units high-tailed immediately after firing some flash bangs to cover their escape. In that cue the large vessel decides to halt its bombardment and began approaching the two poor escapees.

"We're safe now... right?"

"..."

With their adversaries had already dispersed and disappear from the scene, both Isamu and Ingrid sighed in relief as they have been spared from being destroyed and losing their Build Coins. However, there's still something mysterious that's waiting in front of them to be revealed.

"Aahhh..."

Inside the ship, "Steelballer 1, prepare to sortie out to retrieve the two damaged units ASAP. Watch out for any hostiles while you're working." The same female voice ordered a machine inside the vessel to launch out.

"Roger. This is Steelballer 1, Launching now and sending drones for assistance."

Still in a dazed state and their machines crippled, both Isamu and Ingrid let themselves taken in by the large ship, assisted by several drones and a Mobile Worker unit to a repair deck. These drones are actually Haros, equipped with repair units called Karel maintenance machines that guides the two damaged mobile suits into two empty MS cages. After setting them up the Karels began repairing the 00 Qanta and Gadessa in a moment's notice.

"... Isamu, this is..."

"..."

 _M. C. S. Vandalgion, Mecha Hangar..._

As their respective Gunplas are being repaired while their avatars are still inside, the pair secretly discusses on their comm. link on what are they going to do next.

"Looks like they don't have any intention of harming us..."

"I-Isamu, W-What do we do?"

"For now we should go talk to that guy over there." Isamu then points his attention on his screen, "It seems like he's eager to tell us the whole situation that we're in."

"I... see..."

The one Isamu referring to was the lone avatar that's standing in front of their machines. It's an anthropomorphic combination of a cat and a penguin about as tall as an adult man with white thin whiskers, stout ears and oval eyes larger than dish trays and pupils the size of a dinner plate. His black fur had a pattern that looks like he's wearing a business suit, complete with a necktie-shaped black fur on its white belly just below his face.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

With both Isamu and Ingrid agreeing to talk with him, the two finally decided to exit their machines and meet this individual personally. After landing in front of the mysterious cat-like avatar they are greeted with a line-

"Welcome aboard to my ship, M. C. S. Vandalgion. My name is P.K.T, the Captain of this combat vessel and I'm inviting you as my guests of honor."

The two looked at each other for a moment, and then afterwards deactivate their helmet gears as a gesture of respect and greeting.

"You have our gratitude for saving us. We owe you one big time." The messy-styled black-haired man starts out his introduction, "I'm Isamu. And this is-"

"Ingrid, his partner." The woman with a brunette curly long hair continued, "We're really grateful for rescuing us." and then slightly bowed to the cat avatar.

As P.K.T. heard their names, "Isamu and Ingrid, huh? I see..." he activates a holo-console on his right hand (or flipper), typing in a moderate pace. Even without any visible fingers this avatar had no problem pushing the small buttons on his keyboard display.

"..."

"..."

"Hmmm..."

Using a PM module, Isamu and Ingrid were discussing their impressions on this cat-penguin avatar.

"What is he doing...?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you think he had some ulterior motives on helping us...?"

"I can't tell..."

"..."

"Hmm...Hmmm...Hmmnnmm..."

Nodding as if he had confirmed something while looking at his open holo-console before closing it, P.K.T. then redirects his attention to the two.

"It seems to me that it'll take some time to fully repair your machines. I recommend staying here for now, and we'll drop you two off on a GBN Lobby Tower on the way before we continue to our own destination." The Ship's captain offered a suggestion.

"O-Okay, we'll take you up on that offer, thank you." Isamu answered with a cautious expression.

"Thank you."

"...Well then, follow me."

"..."

"..."

As they walk along the large docking bay, the pair notices several machines that are quite eye-catching. They vary from sizes and designs, but what's more interesting is that most of these mechs are not from the Gundam franchise.

"Whoah, you've got one large mecha collection here..."

"Patlabor, Arm Slaves, Votoms, Knightmare Frames, SPTs, Orbital Frames, Dragonars... The list goes on..."

"Ah, those? I have a special privilege given to me by the admin to utilize them." P.K.T. answered them with a confident smirk, "Though certain conditions and situations must be met for them to be used here in GBN."

"Certain situations?"

"Special privilege?" Isamu further inquired, "Are you some kind of a special agent by the Admins-"

But Isamu's sentence was cut off by P.K.T.'s suggestion, as if completely ignoring both of their questions.

"Since you guys are already here, why don't we have a tour of our ship all the while introducing my crew members first?"

"A-Ah..."

"Oh? So these are the guest, huh..."

"And here's one of them."

"!?"

In the right cue one of P.K.T.'s staff appears on the scene, coming behind the receiving area and walking towards them in a calm stride. Having black shiny skin, elongated head, razor-sharp teeth, bony chest, slender arms and large legs makes him resemble the Xenomorph creature from the movie 'Alien'. Even with it carrying a tablet and a pen doesn't even help for the two guests who are quite frightened by this avatar.

"...!"

"Hello there."

The Xenomorph-like avatar greeted the pair with a warm smile... or that's how it's supposed to be. With his lips being surrounded by sharp fangs no wonder Ingrid and Isamu couldn't help themselves from having heart-attack inducing pulse rate levels as they stared at this avatar.

"Kyaahh!"

"AAah!?"

In a slightly audible British accent, "How rude!" the otherworldly avatar retorted in a way that expresses vigorous anger, "Just because I look like this doesn't mean I'm a blood-thursty creature who uses human beings as living breeding nests!"

"!?"

"Uh, sorry about that." Isamu quickly apologized, "We won't do it again."

"Tch..."

Adjusting his composure and tone of voice the British-speaking Alien then mumbles under his breath for sometime and walks past the three avatars, heading towards to a telephone booth-like device beside the MS cages.

"Hmph, every single one of you judges me by appearance..."

Hearing this line, "Then don't choose an avatar that would make someone die from heart attack just by looking at it." the ship's captain uttered in reflex, "Weren't you always the one who say we should choose avatars that would at least be cute and friendly-looking to our clients?"

"..."

P.K.T.'s comment made the Xenomorph avatar paused and think deeply for a moment, as if he realizes that he made a big mistake. And before he pushes a button on the booth's control panel the Alien avatar looks at the two guests and said...

"I'm Xenny, by the way. In case that you're going to call me something else."

"..."

"A-Ah, Yeah."

"..."

Xenny then activates the device, which the booth glows in a bright bluish light, and in an instant he disappears along with the glow.

"...Well, that was an awkward introduction, don't you think?" P.K.T. wryly smiled, like he's trying to change the mood, "Sorry about his attitude earlier. He sometimes acts like an idiot, but he's a good guy."

"..."

"What was that just now?" However Ingrid was more concerned about what happened to Xenny, "Where did he go!?"

"Ah, he just used that Teleport Pod to go somewhere." P.K.T. accordingly answered in a calm tone, "This ship is quite spacious, you see. Exploring it without any kind of transportation module would be... very difficult."

"Oh..."

With that in mind Isamu then asks, "I must say, this is one impressive ship you have. I mean, this thing's quite expensive, right? How and where did you obtain something like this?"

"Oh, this ship?" The ship's captain replied with a confident smirk, "This is one of those perks that you can choose from the moment you became a Force Champion once, won in all individual Championships at least once, and became involved in shady cyber business at least once."

"...Huh?"

"Uhhh wait, just ignore the last part." P.K.T. shortly followed his sentence by saying, "Forget I said that. That didn't happen."

"Uuhh..." Both Isamu and Ingrid became makes a confused look at the ship's captain, with the latter sweating in bullets.

In an attempt to divert the subject, "In any case, let's head towards the Bridge Tower. From there I'll be introducing you to my other crew members that operates this ship." P.K.T. suddenly gave out a suggestion, "I'm pretty sure that you'll find my crew members quite interesting."

"O-Okay."

 _Somewhere..._

"Gimme a break, will you?"

"That's my line."

"...?"

On their way to a nearby Teleport Pod they heard two voices that are arguing with each other just at the Mecha Hangar's other end. As the voices seems to be getting closer towards P.K.T. and company, this prompted the ship's captain to wait for them to come.

"I'm telling you, I know what I'm doing."

"No, you listen. You keep getting yourself in trouble because you ignore other people's opinion."

And then P.K.T softly uttered, "Ah, right. We also have these two duds on board this ship. What a pain..."

Both Isamu and Ingrid had no idea what did he mean by that, but they're certain that these people weren't your average friendly GBN players. At the distance they're still look like shadowy silhouettes until...

"I see you two are still at it, huh?"

"Huh?"

"Oh?"

P.K.T. then calls them out, having the two arguing avatars then paused their bickering for a moment. The two shadowy figures are then revealed; one is a cream-and-white teddy bear while the other is a white-and-pink bunny plushie. Accompanied by a bubbly pinkish background this makes them seemed like harmless cute animals...

"Ah. Good afternoon, Captain. So these are our guests?"

"Yo, Wazzup, Boss?"

"And these two are our famous gun-toting idiots of our fleet, the Broken Stuffed Toy Pair of Vandalgion." P.K.T. derogatorily introduce the two, "Men, state your names and affiliation."

"Name's Dakka- er, Kumata. First-class Assault team unit 1 of M.C.S. Vandalgion." The teddy bear avatar was the first to tell about himself, "I'mma guns, mechs, beams and imouto otaku. How're y'all doing?"

"And I'm Usagin. First-class Assault team unit 2 of M.C.S. Vandalgion." The grim-voiced bunny avatar goes next, "I'm a fan of huge bombs, missiles, fires, Robots, nukes and MILFs. Pleased to blow up- I mean, meet you."

"Uhh..."

...Until one of them speaks like a gangster while the other had a grim gargling voice. The two guests, which were stunned by their appearance at first, find their self-introductions quite off-putting.

"Yo! Check out ma' big gunz!" Kumata suddenly draw out his customized Assault rifle with enthusiasm, "Wit' diz and a good ol' fashion gunslingin's all I need ta shoot down dat champ with a customized AGE II! Ya just gotta have multiple gunz, AKA more Dakka the bettah!"

"Idiot! It'll take more than that to beat him!" But Usagin argued back, "What you need is a big fat nuke!" pointing at the large missile system behind him, "Large high-yield nuke-style explosions that engulfs the whole battlefield should do the trick! That way there's no way he can hide from that attack!"

"Nu-uh! It's more Dakka, the bettah!"

"Like I said, a big bomb's the better option!"

"..."

"..."

Both Isamu and Ingrid were speechless from this nonsensical exchange of weapon solutions, leaving them unable to understand what was going on.

"Yous always turn da battlefield into a big-ass hole when ya do that tactic!"

"And you're way too Gung-ho when it comes to shooting! You always waste too much bullets for a single mission!" The pink bunny retorted, "Seriously, why would you start a gunfight in the middle of a stealth mission!?"

"That ain't better than using a giant boom in a rescue mission!" The white teddy bear makes a counter-remark, "Yous s'pposed ta save them civilian AIs, not turn 'em into ashes, you trash!"

"Yeah, right! Keep talking and I'll shove a grenade into your arsehole!"

"I'll fill ya up with new holes before ya could even touch ma shit!"

The two kept bickering with each other without a care of choosing their words, ignoring both the captain and the guests of honor.

"Uhmm..."

"What is this...?"

"Children, we're in front of our guests..." P.K.T. quickly apologized to Isamu and Ingrid, "Sorry about this, these two were just your average firepower-loving 10-year-old boys in your neighborhood. They're good kids, but not always that good..."

"We can see that..." Ingrid agreed in response, "Quite the headache pair to babysit, do they?"

"Yeah, I know..." The ship's captain replied as he massage his forehead, "Now that you've met them, let's move on..."

"Eh? are we gonna leave those two just like that?" Isamu asks while pointing at the two.

"It's going to take a while before they'll end it themselves." P.K.T. said this with a sigh, "Those two doesn't know when to give up even they're in the wrong side."

"O-Okay..."

Ignoring the arguing plushies P.K.T. and the two guests then goes inside the Teleport Pod, and after the ship's captain accessed its control panel they vanished along with a bright light that engulfs them in an instant.

 _M.C.S. Vandalgion, Superstructure Section_

As they are teleported to another section of Vandalgion, P.K.T. and his guests then arrived at a hall that leads to the Bridge Tower. The Ship's captain takes the lead walking towards the Bridge Tower, and while on their way another avatar shows up and greets them with a polite gentleman's bow.

"Good day, Captain."

"Good day, too. Thank you for your hard work."

"..."

For Isamu and Ingrid, he's the first avatar that have a human-like physique that they've met so far in this ship, which is a refreshing change of pace. With a slender built, black cloak with blue clothing and an ornate gold-and-black mask he resembles a character from a well-known mecha anime...

"Oh? So you two are the guests of honor this time?" black-garbed man took the initiative to introduce himself to the two, "Welcome to our humble space fortress, M.C.S Vandalgion. My name is Z-r0, second-in-command officer of this vessel. Please, make yourselves comfortable while you're here."

"U-Uhm, yeah. I'm Isamu, by the way."

"And I'm Ingrid. Pleased to meet you."

"Isamu and Ingrid, I see... "

Isamu and Ingrid had their thoughts in sync as they glance at this avatar with a curious look at their faces.

"He kinda looks like that guy from Code Geass, don't you think? Even his name was similar..."

"Y-Yeah..."

"I'm giving them a tour of our ship." P.K.T. stated, "Care to join us?"

"Ah, no. I still have things to attend for a while." Z-r0 politely declines while showing a list of his chores on a holo-panel, "Now then, if you'll excuse me."

And with that P.K.T. replied, "I see. Keep up the good work."

After slightly bowing to his captain Z-r0 then walks past the three and access the Teleport Pod they used earlier, disappearing the same way they did when P.K.T. activates it.

"Now then, let us proceed to the Bridge Tower, shall we?"

Entering the Bridge Tower the two guests had themselves amazed by the amount of details seen on the ship's central control room, from hi-tech navigation systems, advanced enemy detection equipment to the hi-resolution view of the digitally recreated interstellar space.

"Good afternoon, captain!"

Upon entering three operators greeted their captain and the pair, bowing Japanese-style and each introduces themselves to the two guests. And much to their surprise, they are all human female avatars.

"Thank you for your hard work." P.K.T. replied to the female avatars and then presents the guests to them, "Here are our guests for today."

"H-Hello there. My name's Isamu."

"I'm Ingrid. Pleased to meet you all."

"Good afternoon." The operator who wears a red Zeon uniform goes first, "My name is Lucille. Pleased to meet you." She was the tallest of the three, a brunette with ponytail hairstyle and having cerulean eyes that compliments her mature beauty.

"Greetings." another operator beside her wearing a SEED E.A. uniform is next to say her name, "I'm Marina. How do you do?" She had shoulder-length with a side bang violet hair, emerald eyes and her faint smile gives a mysterious vibe around her.

"Hello!" The last one to introduce herself is a petite girl wearing an A-LAWS uniform, "And I'm Fuuka. Nice to meet y'all!" Her short outward curled brown hair and golden eyes somewhat matches her energetic and childish behavior.

"Damn, they're cute girls..." Isamu unconsciously said it out loud as he dazes over the operators, blushing and wryly smiling like an idiot.

"Oh, thank you~"

"..."

While the three operator girls quivers in joy seeing Isamu's reaction, Ingrid isn't all that amused by her partner's antics.

"Yes, they are G.I.R.L.(s)..." P.K.T. added in a soft tone, "If I were you, better think twice if you're hooking up with them..."

"...!"

Everyone in the Bridge Tower suddenly got so tensed and riled up, as if the Captain's line had triggered an identity exposure.

"Uh, ahem..."

"..."

Feeling somewhat embarrassed about her superior's teasing, "C-Captain, don't say it like that..." Lucille muttered while looking away, blushing.

"What do you mean...?" Isamu hung his head in confusion from what P.K.T.'s words mean, clueless from how it affects the operators.

"Pfft..." Even Ingrid had herself chuckling a bit, covering her mouth and avoiding her face being seen by Isamu.

"Why're you laughing?" Isamu asks Ingrid, who's still quite puzzled by the quick change of mood due to that Captain's certain line.

"fufufufuhh..."

"Oh my..."

After a few minutes of awkward funny moments, "Now then, let's proceed to other places this ship can offer..." P.K.T. suggested.

"Okay. Let's go, Isamu."

"Eh!? But-"

"Bye now~"

Dragging Isamu by his collar Ingrid left the Bridge Tower along with the ship's captain. Guided by P.K.T. they visited other facilities M.C.S Vandalgion's entirety, from the Cafeteria to the Training Rooms until their last stop onto the ship's lower superstructure, where they walk towards a certain pathway.

 _M.C.S. Vandalgion Main Deck, F.N. Quarters..._

Getting bored on their long hallway walk Isamu asks, "Where are we?"

"This is our own Resting Cabins for both the guests and crew. It also serves as our LogIn/LogOut point for the crew." P.K.T. stopped for a moment and answered, "Anyways, this guy here will escort you to your guest rooms."

A bulky and heavy build human avatar walk past behind the ship's captain and stands towering over the two. He vaguely resembles a black-haired Guile from Street Fighter, complete with military commando getup and an intimidating glare to match his old-school rugged face design.

"...!"

"He's huge!"

Donning a somewhat smoldering expression he bows as a sign of polite greeting, in which Isamu and Ingrid responds with the same gesture.

"Greetings. I'm rUssEl KuroYaMa, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Ingrid. P-Pleased to meet you too..."

"I'm Usamu, likewise." while bowing the male guest thought, "Damn those muscles..."

After the quick introductions, "Well then, I'll be off to the Bridge Tower. rUssEl, take it from here." said P.K.T. after tapping rUssEl's shoulder and goes the other way.

"Yes, sir. Please, this way."

And with that the two guests followed rUssEl a few steps further into the hallway. Walking towards one of the doors the Guile-lookalike avatar opens it with a card key, and then hand-signals Isamu and Ingrid to enter the room. While being polite and all Isamu still can't shake the awkward feeling he had as the two of them follow this rugged-looking goon to their guestroom.

"This is your room. Make yourselves comfortable during our trip while you're here."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Well then, I'll be leaving now. Please let us know on the Room Terminal over there if you need anything else." rUssEl said while pointing at a digital interface at the room's back wall.

"Yes, thank you."

Before leaving rUssEl bows for the last time and left the room quietly. Taking time to observe and relax inside the room, the two guests discuss a few things that seemed familiar to them.

"Hmm... this place is just like those Force Nest we once have, don't you think?" Isamu was the first to tell his opinion.

Giving a more accurate remark Ingrid said, "More like, it's the exact same design of a Force Nest when you're starting out a Force in GBN."

"Now that you mention it..."

"Hmm..."

"..."

"That cat-penguin's quite a mystery. He said he was an all-time Champion, but I don't remember someone in the top Diver's list who had a name of P.K.T..."

"Maybe he did something bad in the past, demoted from his previous rank and is now working under admin to amend his mistakes?"

"Maybe, but will they erase all of his previous data just for that?"

"I don't know. He did said he was involved in a shady cyber businesses, after all."

"Hhhmmm..."

Out of nowhere, an ear-tearing alarm was heard throughout the battleship that alerted everyone on board the ship. While this would be a cause for panic for a normal shp crew, most of the personnel at the Vandalgion were either annoyed, excited or just outright ignore the warning signal.

"Hmmm, another emergency?" In the case of Captain P.K.T., it's like any other daily boring routine that he had to attend every single time.

Meanwhile in the Resting Cabins, Isamu and Ingrid had been alerted by the loud siren that ehoed throughout the room.

"W-What was that!?"

"I don't know, but I think we should go see."

"Yeah. Let's go."

 _M.C.S. Vandalgion, Bridge Tower_

"Boss, we've got fans. And looks like they want more than just our autographs."

At the Bridge Tower, P.K.T. and some of his crew are observing the three large objects that's approaching them from behind. They are shaped like large gray utility boxes with a canopy at the front and a cluster of thrusters at the back.

"I see." P.K.T. casually uttered with a frown, "I knew it was too good to be true when they gave up and left us alone that easily..."

These flying utility boxes then opens a compartment on their sides, and releases a few specks of light that surrounds them. These small lights are actually enemy Gunplas, with their thrusters lit up that look like small stars from afar.

"Confirmed. Three EFSF carrier ships in pursuit. Total number of enemy machines deployed: 128. They're composed of Zeta Plus, Murasames, and Taurus units."

P.K.T. along with the 'Alien' avatar are on a special monitor, scanning the whole area that would become a battlefield while analyzing their enemy's capabilities at the same time.

"So, what do you think, Xenny?"

"They're using bot multiplier mods. The enemy ships seems to be equipped with a data duplication program that creates copies of the same Gunpla scanned with a tampered Diver Gear. If we want to deal with them quick now's the perfect chance to do it."

"Ever since the Break Decal incident many illegal mods like this have been introduced here in GBN. Guess I'll be writing another report to the Admin for a new patch to fix this..."

"This makes the 12th time we encountered something like this, right?" Fuuka interjected, "They don't know when to quit, do they?"

"These kind of things are happening a lot more often recently..." Lucille also expresses a bit of anxiety as these trend of practices are becoming a common sight to them.

No sooner the two guests barge into the scene, with the male guest asking the typical question-

"What the hell's going on!?" And then Isamu looks at the screen he exclaimed, "What the hell is that!?"

"Looks like those guys from before managed to trace us back all the way here." The Ship's captain replied to Isamu, "And from the way they are chasing us like hungry Hyenas, I think they're itching for a rematch..."

"Khh, what a shameless bunch of greedy bastards..."

"Isamu..."

Ingrid, witnessing Isamu's reaction, had herself worried for his partner. She knew he kept blaming himself for every time their Force got into trouble, and now he involved these ship's crew on this kind of situation as well.

"..."

Realizing that he was the cause, Isamu then took a moment of silence before reaching to a solution. When he already decided what to do the male guest faces everyone in the Bridge tower and announces his course of action.

"We really appreciate what you've done so far for us. Thank you." Isamu suddenly speaks up, "I'll take it from here. Those bastards were after our points we won during a Force Match battle anyway, so I'll be the one who should deal with them."

"Isamu..."

"..."

The mood inside the Bridge Tower are getting more heavier as their guest chose to sacrifce himself in order to spare the rest of the crew. However just as Isamu is preparing to leave, the ship's captain had something else in mind.

"Hold it."

"Huh?"

"What do you think you're doing? I never said I would agree on that decision of yours."

P.K.T. then stands in front of Isamu, showing the male guest an upset expression of his face.

"W-What are you saying? There's too many of them! There's no way you can win against those guys!"

"Don't underestimate us. We may be a hodgepodge of different people in here but that doesn't mean we don't know how to defend ourselves."

"What do you mean?"

Even with all this development, Isamu still couldn't understand P.K.T.'s reasoning or intention. Reaching on a transceiver's mic, the ship's Captain then calls out his comrades by saying-

 _ **"Attention all crew! Attention all crew!"**_

"Oi, W-What are you-!"

All of the Ship's crew members then momentarily stopped their usual routine and focuses their attention on the speakers around the ship, listening to their captain's announcement.

" _ **As of now we're being chased by these ugly idiots whose desperate for a few points and fun, and our guests are worried about whether we'll make it out of here intact. Now then, let me ask a question; Are we weaklings? Are we cowards? Are we just nobodies in the end? If not, prove it to these two right now! Show them what this Force's truly capable of!"**_

"Hell yeah!"

"Yes, Boss!"

"E-EEeeeehhhh!?"

With this proclamation, all of the personnel inside the M.C.S. Vandalgion including the ones at the Bridge Tower suddenly become energetic and full of enthusiasm on the spot. After that they rushed into their dedicated positions on the ship preparing for combat.

"All hands, assume level 1 battle stations! The enemy is chasing us, so there's no need to provoke them into attacking. Our main targets are those three enemy carrier ships, so bring out those big guns and shoot them down!"

Continuing on the announcement P.K.T. then called out his two comrades, "Kumata, Usagin, you're up!"

At the ship's mess hall, the two stuffed toy avatars had their meals interrupted and almost barfed them out as they are called into action.

"Ya heard that, Usagin?"

"Hell yeah I did..."

They looked somewhat annoyed at first, having shady expressions on their faces. But slowly these shady expressions becomes an evil grin, comparable to a certain doll's grin that goes by the name of 'Chucky'.

"Assault team, ready to rumble!"

Abandoning their food both Usagin and Kumata makes a run into the Mecha Hangar, prepares their holo-panel and goes into their own mechs that they would use.

"It's been a while since I had some fresh meat..."

On the ship's catapult are two identical VF-25 Messiahs, with two different settings. They are piloted by Kumata and Usagin, whose machines mirror their preferred style of combat. These Macross model kits have been tuned IRL for actual Gunpla Battles, so they can be used at their full potential in GBN.

"Metal Hawk 1, ready!"

Kumata's Armored Messiah had a bulky armor and literally armed from the back to its head unit. It had all the armaments of the orginal Armored Messiah, with an additional Vulcan guns on the nose in fighter mode, a pair of Gatling guns at the underside and beam cannons on its back end near its thrusters. Its color pattern is reminiscent of the Zeta plus C1, having dark gray paint with navy blue parts on the head, shoulders, torso and legs in Battroid mode.

"Metal Hawk 2, ready!"

Usagin's Messiah is equipped with a modified Tornado pack, having more weaponry than its standard configuration. It had additional 12 missile systems at its wings and dorsal sections, several times larger than its Tornado configuration counterparts. Four of these extra missiles are actually MIRVs, each packed with 40 smaller homing explosives. It paint scheme resembles the ReZEL's, having purple color all over its body except its nose and dorsal section (chest panels in Battroid mode).

"Systems all green, on standby!"

The two Messiah kits are then loaded to a catapult bay, placing them at both runways of the ship.

"Metal Hawk 1, Metal Hawk 2, you're clear to launch!"

"A'right, time to eat breakfast! Metal Hawk 1, Launching!"

"Metal Hawk 2, Launching!"

"Steelballer 1, standby."

"Roger. Steelballer 1, ready to launch."

At the lower section of Vandalgion's catapult deck a capsule-like object is loaded on a barrel-style catapult, rUssEl and his machine awaits for deployment.

"That voice... Is that rUssEl?" Isamu immediately recognizes that deep voice, "He's going to fight as well?"

"Steelballer 1, moving out!"

Launched from the catapult like a bullet fired by a pistol the Gashapon Capsule hits and damages one of the Murasames and pops open, revealing a customized SD Gundam Heavyarms(Ver. EW). This Heavyarms had articulation that rivals HG 1/144 kit thanks to its Cross Silhouette frame, giving it more maneuverability and melee capabilities increased. Other than the standard Gatling Gun, Army Knife and missiles it also had the Igel equipment, now with more homing missiles on its limbs and beam cannons attached on its back.

"Is that an SD Gundam?" One of the enemy players noted, unintentionally saying it in a public message board.

"Yes." The rugged-looking rUssEl spoke, _**"Because real men play SD Gundams..."**_ with a matching smug expression on his face.

Two fully armed VF-25 Messiahs and an SD Gundam Heavyarms take on an army of Murasames and Zeta Plus units, with guns blazing as they charge through enemy formation.

"Aloha!"

Usagin starts off the firefight with a huge bang literally, by launching a pair of large missiles strapped on top of his Tornado Messiah that splits into several more warheads. These small explosives then dash towards the Murasames and Zeta Plus units, blowing up and illuminating the whole battlefield with a fiery whitish yellow light.

"Here comes more!"

He then followed with a signature Valkyrie Missile Spam that swarms the whole enemy fleet with homing explosives that greatly reduces enemy numbers, enough to render the Murasame/Zeta Plus army into mere small squadrons scattered around the battlefield. After that he chases the remaining enemy units with frightening speeds and spams them with beam fire.

"There he goes again... Welp, I ain't be outdone juz' by dat!"

Kumata also does a firing spree at his enemies, unleashing hellfire with his Armored Messiah's multiple armaments. Rounds and rounds of Gatling fire and beam shots spew away against the already dwindled Murasames and Zeta Plus units while he zooms around at high speeds launching multiple homing projectiles at the enemy units that guards their ships.

"Wrraaahh!"

During that moment, the SD Heavyarms also pours down several missile and beam shots at the Taurus forces that guards the enemy vessels. Even with its bullets and missiles are quite smaller than its real-scale counterpart they're quite effective against the Tauruses that have considerable armoring on their frames.

"Come on! Come and get some!" rUssEl have been more eager to shoot down these illegal mod users ever since the last time he was ambushed by Mass Divers during his noob days in GBN.

The Zeta Plus, Murasames and Taurus units immediately took evasive maneuvers but could not prevent their demise from the three Vandalgion's vanguard units. While the enemy ships continues to deploy these identical Gunplas again and again both Messiahs and SD Heavyarms keeps shooting them down in succession.

"Heheh, only quantity but no quality? LAME!"

"Mow them down!"

"Something's not right..."

At first glance it seem like the three-unit Assault Team had the upper hand in this battle, but rUssEl finally realize something amiss while they were engaging these Gunpla units.

"Uhh, guys... I think we've been doing this the wrong way..."

"Tch! They're not decreasing in numbers!"

"Shit!"

Ever single time they shot down an enemy unit, two more are deployed from the enemy ships at that same moment. This process repeats to the point the enemy Gunplas numbered to thousands without them realizing as the three were all too trigger-happy dealing against the countless mobs surrounding them.

"What are you idiots doing!? This will never end unless you do something against those ships!" P.K.T. angrily yelled at them through their transceiver, "Shoot those enemy ships down and put a stop on their production of those Gunpla duplicates!"

"Oh, right. You said our priority targets were those ships..." Usagin was the first one to admit that they were too Gung-ho on taking on numerous Gunplas at once, as he thought they'll eventually be wiped out by gunning them down recklessly.

"Ugh..."

In the middle of that realization rUssEl then proposed, "I'll cover you guys! Go get those ships!"

"You heard that, Kumata? Formation Planet Dance!"

"Roger-dodger!"

With rUssEl's Heavyarms punches through the front-lines by simultaneously firing all its guns, the Messiah pair then zizags through enemy formation's weak spots and shoots down any hostile machines that gets too close on their defenses.

"Here's my payment for all your trouble! Also you can keep the change!"

Using the chance that the Zeta Plus and Murasames are being distracted by the SD Gundam, Usagin's Messiah dashes forward at the leading enemy carrier ship. He is then followed by its Armored counterpart, shooting down any incoming Gunpla Duplicates that engages them in a firefight.

"Take this!"

As it gets close enough Usagin's Tornado Messiah launches a large missile at one of the enemy ships, in an almost zero-distance range. Several Taurus units attempt to shoot the missile while a dozen of Murasames uses themselves as shields to intercept it, but the warhead explodes in a nuke-style fashion that engulfs the whole ship along with the Murasame/Taurus troops. Usagin's Tornado Messiah barely escapes from the resulting fireball if not for the Armored Messiah's support that's tailing him from behind.

"All right! One down, two more to go!"

"Ghh! They've destroyed one of our ships!"

"Wrraahhhh!"

rUssEl, in his SD Heavyarms, continues to rain down rounds and rounds of Gatling bullets at the Murasames and Zeta Plus units that gets close to it or their ship. Conserving his missiles for prolonged long-range bombardments he resorts to using his back-mounted beam cannons as fire barrage.

"Graahh!"

As the enemy players sensed that they're slowly being overwhelmed by the three attackers their leader commands his Gunpla duplicates to gather up and go on defensive positions protecting their ship. Aware that one of their enemies has nuclear capabilities they concentrate their fire on the Tornado Messiah to prevent it from firing its payload.

"Boss, this is getting bad!"

"Grrhh...!"

"Hey! Let's use those!"

"Yeah!"

After Kumata unleashes a barrage of missiles at the Murasames that guards their target ship he then decides to charge in on a lone Taurus unit that he suspects to be their leader. However, this OZ Mobile Suit have a nasty surprise for the charging Armored Messiah.

"Take this!"

In his control panels the enemy player opens a confirmation window that says 'Break Boost is Applied'. After hitting the 'y' button a Nano IC chip labeled 'Break Decal' activates and covers the Taurus' frame with a dark mist-like aura.

"Imma rip ya into shredzz!"

"That won't be as easy as what you think!"

The Armored Messiah then transforms into Battroid mode and draws out its knife, and in the moment he closes towards his target Kumata was caught in surprise when the Taurus leader counters his knife stab attack with a mean punch at the head unit. The punch had enough velocity and strength that it threw away Kumata's machine to a considerable distance despite its overall weight.

"Ah!?"

At the same time the Zeta Plus and Murasame units also glow in an eerie dark aura, as if the Break Decal's effect has been transmitted to every single enemy Gunpla on the field. Their eye cameras glow in a dark red color that makes them look even more menacing.

"Heheheh..."

"These things don't really come cheap but... oh well, we've got one hell of a prize waiting in front of us!"

"Yee-haw!"

With the enemy machine's stats dramatically increased, they began to move in an erratic way of flying, making them a bit tougher targets for the Assault Team to take down. The remaining two enemy ships also had their capabilities enhanced by the illegal data manipulating mod, with their durability and defenses increased significantly as evidenced by the Tornado Messiah's two nukes didn't even scratch its paint-job.

"Tch, they're Mass Divers too!?" rUssEl exclaimed as his SD Heavyarms opens its missile compartments readying for any unexpected enemy movements.

"I should've bought that Konig Monster kit I saw the other day..." Usagin thought to himself as he stares at the horde of enemy units in front of them.

Kumata then interjected with, "Ya know wat dis meanz, right boyz?"

"Yeah..."

"Captain, it's ready!"

"Type-AS missiles, fire!"

Back at the Vandalgion, P.K.T. ordered a missile strike at the enemy's territory after receiving a report from rUssEl that their enemies have used a Break Decal. Lucille warned the Assault Team that a special warhead has been launched towards their location while the other two operators report to P.K.T. of the situation on the battlefield.

"Be advised! Inbound Type-AS approaching coordinates 09-03-05 ETA three-seconds! Danger close!"

"Trajectory is clear and marked!"

"Detonating...Now!"

Meanwhile at the enemy's side...

"Sir! We have detected several missiles launched by the enemy ship heading towards our location!"

"W-What!?"

"Shoot them down!"

Arriving at the battlefield the missiles blows up in sequence, surrounding the enemy units with pinkish to bright yellow explosions. After a few moments there are visible glittering specks of light scattered around the enemy formation. These shiny specks of light momentarily interfere with the enemy's visuals and controls that made them a bit anxious. Both the enemy leader and his henchmen held their guards up for any surprise attacks that will pop up in front of them.

"Particle-releasing bombs?"

"Nano-Chaff explosives?"

"Jamming!?"

"Heh, what a waste of effort!" One of the henchmen arrogantly announced in public chat, "Didn't work on us, hahah!"

"Wanna bet?"

A lone beam shot from Usagin's Tornado Messiah destroys the Murasame that was gloating earlier, effectively taking him out of the game. The rest of the enemy units were caught off guard by how easily he was dispatched by the Macross mech given that they're using illegal mods.

"Ghaaaah!"

"Ah!?"

"T-There's still more of us, so don't get too coc-Gwaah!"

"The hell...!"

Kumata's Messiah does the next move, releasing a number of missiles at the clustered Murasames and Tauruses that protects the enemy ships. Much to their surprise the homing explosives hits and destroys their targets, as if the Break Decals had no effect at all on their machines.

"Ah!?"

The same thing happened when Usagin's Messiah fires another MIRV at the surrounding Zeta Plus units, reducing their total numbers to just several squads of Gunplas. The enemy leader also observed that their ships couldn't produce anymore Gunpla Duplicates after being exposed from the light particles they encountered earlier.

"Aren't this Break Decals supposed to be strengthening our machines...?"

"No way in hell... they've disabled our Break Decals!?"

"W-What!?"

After witnessing this situation the enemy leader finally realizes what's going on. Those warheads that were fired earlier had a illegal program-neutralizing particles that negates the Break Decals they were using, and he knows the only personnel who are armed with this kind of tool.

"Shit! These guys are connected with the Game Master! These players were probably in contact with one of the Administrators in charge of maintaining stability within GBN's servers and hired them to hunt us down... Just our luck running into them...!"

"Crap...!"

The Tornado Messiah does a diving dash at the enemy formation and then launches another nuclear warhead at one of the two remaining enemy ships, at almost point-blank range. The warhead explodes in a classical high-yield yellowish fireball, completely decimating the carrier ship along with its escort units.

"Goddammit!"

"Ain't so tough without yer cheats, aren't y'all?"

"Tch!"

Now with only a single ship left the Taurus leader now solely focuses on protecting himself and his ship, while his minions are in complete disarray and panicking.

"It's every man for himself! Find cover!"

"Get them!"

 _At the vicinity of M.C.S. Vandalgion..._

"Grraaaahhh!"

"Hmph! Not even worth my time!"

Meanwhile, rUssEl had been wrecking havoc on the remaining enemy Gunplas who attempts to attack the Vandalgion, barraging them with missiles, Beam shots and Gatling rounds. He was already finishing up on his side until he encounters someone that seems to be a match for his Heavyarms Gunpla.

"Heh, so they've got an SD user on their side too, huh?"

His opponent, an SD Gundam AGE-FX, is charging towards him with its funnels active and beam sabers drawn out. The two exchanges a few hits, with the AGE FX overwhelms by surrounding its opponent with funnels and saber slashes while the Heavyarms counters by knife parry and missile/beam bombardments. This duel lasted for about two minutes until...

"Take this!"

"Ah!?"

The enemy SD Gundam AGE-FX glows in a luminescent aura and unleashes a vertical beam saber slash followed by a kick. rUssEl's Heavyarms is stunned from the attack, and the AGE FX is doing vicious beam saber combos and merciless funnel attacks while at it.

"Haaah!"

"Shit! A special move!"

The SP attack lasted for about a few seconds until it ends with a dual-wield beam saber slash and the AGE FX's eyes glows in a green light. In that moment the two units stopped moving, with the Heavyarms still in a stunned pose.

"..."

"..."

"I can't move..."

"..."

Both players fiddled with their controls in hopes of moving their own Gunplas, but to no avail. After a few moments of silence rUssEl finally found out the cause and denounces his opponent with an accusation...

"Damn Lagger!"

"..." The SD FX user had no comeback retort against rUssEl's defamation, as he can't really deny his accusation.

Back at the two Messiah unit's situation, it seems that things couldn't get any worse. While their ship's Gunpla Duplicate production has been halted the Gunpla Duplicates themselves can still function normally, and their numbers are still overwhelming for two units to take on themselves. What's worse is that both Messiahs were running out of ammo and their escape route's been cut off by enemy units.

"This ain't good, partner! Imma 'bout to go bingo!" Kumata reported to Usagin while he steers his Armored Messiah away from enemy fire.

"Khh, At this rate..."

"Fire!"

A large beam-like attack races between the Messiah pair and the enemy Gunplas, startling both parties at once. After it hits a certain cluster of enemy Gunpla units the high-energy beam transforms into a dark reddish sphere, sucking in any nearby objects within its vicinity before disappearing a few seconds later.

"Wh-What was that!?"

"A high-density Gravity Cannon!?"

That powerful attack came from the Vandalgion's main cannon, mounted between its two runways, with sparks still scintillating on its large barrel. Being the most powerful and having the longest range among all the ship's weapons, the enemy forces couldn't help it but to be impressed by its power.

"Holy. Milking. Cow..."

"Whoah..."

"This is your chance now!" Marina immediately contacted the two Messiah pilots, "I'll send to you a Supply Container unit to these coordinates! Hurry!"

"R-Roger!"

Meanwhile at the M.C.S Vandalgion...

"Damn, they're still being overwhelmed...!"

"..."

Isamu and Ingrid are watching the battle on the Vandalgion's main monitor, feeling uneasy and frustrated while doing nothing on their end.

"Aren't you guys going to provide anymore support to them?" Ingrid asks P.K.T., who is also watching the battle with them, "Your comrades are in danger, you know!"

"Other than the one we did earlier, we can't." The ship's captain replied, "This ship's still in bad shape after a lengthy battle with an out-of-control Raid Boss we encountered earlier, just before we rescued the two of you. And most of us here have logged in without our Gunplas, so they'll have to make do."

"Khh..."

Finally had enough sitting around Isamu runs outside the Bridge Tower and access a nearest Teleport Pod, intending to get back to his Gunpla.

"Isamu, wait!" Ingrid followed him shortly, also getting herself swallowed by the bluish light just before it disappear.

 _M. C. S. Vandalgion, Mecha Hangar..._

Making his way into the Mecha Hangars Isamu then saw Z-r0, tinkering with a black mech that is quite messed up like it was attacked by multiple beam swords.

"Hey, how's our Gunpla repairs?" Isamu asks in a somewhat rude tone, which earned him a glare from the Code Geass character replica.

"If you're planning to help them, don't do it." Z-r0 warned the male guest, "Your machines are still in the middle of repairs at the moment. You can't sortie out with those damage levels on your Gunplas."

"But-!"

"Take it from me, you won't like it if you're the one who intends to help out but ends up as a burden to the people you're trying to help."

"Tch..."

"..."

Seeng Isamu's bitter face, "...Hey, you really insist on going?" Z-r0 inquired in a curious expression, "It's not like you're obliged to help us."

"You're right, but..." Isamu replied with a wry smile, "It's just... I can't just let anyone take the fall of my own mistakes. I don't like it when anyone is in trouble with my own blunder."

"Isamu..."

"I see..."

While Isamu is already brooding over what to do, Ingrid had her eyes set on two particular machines adjacent to their own Gunplas. Z-r0 at that time already guessed what the female guest's next question would be, and is waiting for her to say it.

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"Do you think we can use those?"

"Hmph, I knew it's going to be like this..."

Back into the battlefield, Even with their ammos replenished the Messiahs are still on a dire situation, as their machine's durability and energy levels are reaching their limits. Surrounded and out of ideas, the only thing they can do now is to attack and evade to survive. Getting themselves shot down here means that these Mass-Divers will go after their already battered ship, destroying it and failing their true objective.

"Ya still kickin', Usagin?" Kumata asks his partner, while his Messiah's still loaded with heavy guns but is now stuck into GERWALK mode due to severe damages to its frame.

Usagin then responded with, "Yeah. I can at least fight back a little..." as his Battroid-form Messiah had only a Gatling gun in hand that was left in its arsenal.

"Get them!"

"Khh!"

When they are about to be showered with colorful beam blasts, several heavy beam shots from afar destroys a number of Gunpla Duplicates that halted the Messiah pair's doom. The overwhelming 134 Gunpla Duplicates are now reduced to almost a quarter of their forces from the sudden beam attacks.

"W-What was that!?"

Usagin then thought, "I didn't expect Captain would sent those as reinforcements... But who's using them?"

Stunning everyone in the battlefield is the appearance of two machines sent by the Vandalgion as reinforcements. One is a modified HG00 1/144 Exia with a modified left arm that resembles Susanowo's arm and a 00 Qan(T)-style wing binder on its back while the other is a HG00 1/144 Dynames armed with a down-scaled Virtue's GN Bazooka, a GN Cannon on the right shoulder and a GN Shield on the left.

"An Exia Repair IV and Dynames Repair III!?"

"WHOAH!"

"Ain't those mechs we 'bout to deliver, Usagin?"

"Yeah... And it looks like they'll be joining in the fun!"

"You guys alright?" Isamu, piloting the Exia Repair IV, contacted the two Messiah pilots, "Leave this to us!"

"We'll cover you! Retreat now!" Ingrid in the Dynames Repair III mows down several more Gunpla Duplicates/Mass-Divers to give an opening for both Messiahs to escape.

With the enemy's attention shifted their focuses on the new arrivals, the customized Exia attacks head-on as the modified Dynames gives support fire from behind. Doing slice combos and dash slashes the Exia Repair IV punches through enemy formation and disrupts their chain of command, which is then supported by the Dynames Repair III by firing rapid hi-energy beam blasts at the enemy's flanks.

"Hey Usagin! I ain't sittin' diz one out after hearin' all zat!"

"I know! Let's go all out!"

With reinforcements arrived, the whole situation's have gone into a 180 degree angle. Having the four of them working together the remaining Gunpla Duplicates/Mass-Divers steadily decimated in numbers until they're all wiped out, and with the anti-illegal code particles still in effect the lone enemy ship's destruction is inevitable as it can't defend itself from beam shots and missiles showered at it.

"God damn it...Goddammit!"

The last enemy ship explodes in a blinding bright pink light that illuminates the whole battlefield, with the voice of the enemy commander's frustration echoed out like waves in the sea. Confirming that no other hostile units are active in the area they all shouted their own cheers of victory.

"A'right! they're toast!"

"Heh, they're just pushovers after all!"

"We did it, Ingrid!"

"Yeah!"

While they're celebrating to their victory the Vandalgion appears behind the four combatants, and are then retrieved one by one with the help of a few Karel maintenance machines deployed by the ship.

"Hey... What about me?" rUssEl whined loudly, as he is still stuck along with his opponent due to the AGE FX's special move bug.

 _GBN Lobby Tower_

After docking at GBN's Lobby Tower P.K.T is talking to an avatar that looks like an SD version of the Gundiver, exchanging info using a digital panel, and the former handing over a recording Microchip of sorts to the latter.

"As requested, we have delivered 30 Guard Frames to this terminal. Please check them out for any anomalies you found, and we'll fix them in any way possible."

"I have doubts on how you'll do that but, good work."

"And also..."

"...?"

"Here's my report on the latest appearance of Mass-Divers we've encountered. Fortunately enough those newly developed Anti-Illegal program missiles worked perfectly."

"I see. Keep me posted."

"Understood."

Meanwhile on the other side of the Lobby, escorted by some of Vandalgion's crew Isamu and Ingrid are greeted and reunited with their other Force members waiting for them at the Receiving Area. These avatars resemble the Trinity siblings in Gundam 00 but having inverse character design color pattern.

Upon seeing them, "Farnese, Gouldin and Shimwrah?" Ingrid uttered in a startled tone.

"Thank goodness you two made it..."

"We're so worried all this time..."

Xenny then interjected, "They're the ones who requested us to rescue you from those bandits, and the ones who will receive those two machines you used previously."

"I see..."

"We've been given an initial data about where your Force have been ambushed by those Mass-Divers, so using that we traced the two of you all the way to Server 11." Lucille reported, "You should really thank your comrades for looking out for you~"

"That figures... so that's why you found us so fast right after we've been defeated..."

"Thank you so much, guys."

"Looks like we've fulfilled our other objective as well." P.K.T. suddenly appears and abruptly interrupts their conversation, "Good work, everyone." praising his crew.

"Mission Complete, right?"

"Easy-peasy."

Facing the guests and their companions P.K.T. then said, "Well then, seems this is goodbye now." and later notions his crew to follow him.

"I see, thank you again."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

As P.K.T. and his crew are about to leave, Isamu gives him one last question.

"By the way..."

"Hm?"

"Will... we meet again?"

Hearing this P.K.T. stopped in his steps, and stood still for a moment. A few seconds later he faces Isamu with a smile and said-

"Maybe...Maybe next time..."

The next scene shows the Vandalgion departing from the GBN Lobby Tower, with Isamu and his Force members looking at the ship on a Tower's observation deck.

"Next time, huh..." Isamu murmured to himself, "I'm looking forward to it..."

 **Episode 1 end**


	2. Episode 2: A new Star Arrives

_**Attention**_

The Character RJC and his RX-78-2/ST Star Gundam Star Gundam are Russell J. Christoff's original creation. Hopefully I did made a good job on portraying his character in this story.

* * *

 **Episode 2 : A New Star Appears**

 _GBN Server 15, Earth-Venus Space Debris Zone_

The M.C.S. Vandalgion has received another job order from the Admins; cleaning off the residual data from servers. These residual data appear as scrap metals all over GBN, ranging from broken MS parts to ship ruins and fallen superstructures. They are the result of excess data unintentionally created by the game system from countless Gunpla scanning and battles, materialized over and over again until they fill up a whole server. If left unchecked it will overload the game system and cause a troublesome bug on GBN, something akin to a Break Decal's effects.

"Oh, a Strike Noir's remains... get!"

"Hrmm..."

"Hey look, a DX's backpack. Good thing it's still intact somehow..."

"Ugh..."

Xenny and rUssEl are on their Mobile Workers, picking up any usable scraps that can be converted to parts data while cleaning off the space debris that's scattered across the whole Server 15, somewhere between Earth and Venus' orbit.

"Why are we collecting these things, anyway? Can't we just get a kit of these from our hobby store?" rUssEl asks his on-site co-worker, as his green Mobile Worker is segregating the scrap metals from MS parts that gets tangled to its garbage-collecting net equipment.

"Using these things as parts data would save us the trouble of doing so." Xenny explains in detail while his purple Mobile Worker is helping out to retrieve any recyclable MS part, "I for one only want this DX's Satellite cannon backpack for my custom Gunpla, and I don't want to waste a quarter of my salary here just for a kit that I would store away most of its parts in my cabinet for a long time. Using the points I earned here and this parts data would save me a lot of trouble and money than buying the actual kit. It's now a lot more pragmatic to obtain certain Gunpla parts ever since GBN had become online."

"I see..." rUssEl nodded in response, absent-mindedly putting the metal scraps to a shredder-like device equipped at the back of his machine.

"..."

"..."

A rather awkward intermission of silence occurs after their conversation as they continue on collecting scraps and segregating them.

"..."

"..."

In the middle of this silence, "By the way, where's the captain?" this time Xenny was the one who asks a question, as he recalled that he haven't seen P.K.T. lately.

"He's been summoned by the Admins to discuss things about some Divers that's causing trouble lately in GBN." With his machine grinding a large metal scrap rUssEl reported, "Lately the black market has been more lively these days, and a few Divers seemed to be involved with those rumored counterfeit model kits that have been appearing here in the game."

"...There's a black market here in GBN?!" Xenny exclaimed from rUssEl's revelation, as if he couldn't believe that there's an illegal trade system inside GBN itself.

Seeing his coworker's reaction rUssEl then realized and said to Xenny, "Ah, right. You've just started playing GBN with us for seven months, so you didn't know..."

"...Huh? What do you mean?" Xenny only became more confused from rUssEl's words, believing that rUssEl's reasoning clashes with GBN's Terms of use and regulations.

"Every popular online games have their own illegal side." rUssEl further explained his earlier statement, "It's one of the biggest reasons as to why some online games are so much popular than other contemporary ones found on the net. It's one of their largest source of income, and that is why they are allowed to operate inside the game albeit in secret. And with GBN's black market goes down surely this game's also in danger of being shut down."

"...But weren't online games were taken down because of those illegal trades?" Xenny shows a confused look at his coworker, unable to comprehend that there's a symbiotic relationship between game admins and black markets, "You know, when people abuse this kind of shady business on a game...?"

"Yes, exactly like that. If the underground black market grows too big to be controlled by the players and game admins themselves, then surely it'll turn something into a irreparable damage to the game's popularity and reputation." rUssEl replies with a stern voice as he grinds another chunk of scrap with his Mobile Worker's equipment, "It's a matter of balance between discipline and profit, you see."

Nodding in agreement Xenny then said, "I get it..."

"Nobody is innocent, there's only varying levels of guilt amongst us..." Retorted rUssEl, further emphasizing his poker face expression.

"Ehh..." Xenny only reacts dumbfounded from rUssEl's supposedly cool and witty line until, "...Oh?"

While scanning the area for any other recyclable mech remains Xenny spotted something sparkling on the horizon. As the background interstellar space is full of identical-looking glittering effects such as stars and comets, this one seems to be moving in a relatively fast pace that's enough to be noticed by the naked eye.

"Hey, what's that?" Xenny's Mobile Worker points at the shimmering light that's accelerating into the horizon.

"Huh?" rUssEl paused a bit from his co-worker's question, grinding a few more rubbles with his Mobile Worker's equipment.

As they observe closely this speck of light it seems to be dashing towards right in front of the M.C.S. Vandalgion, in an alarming speed that it could be classified as a hostile unit.

"Hey wait, it's getting closer towards the ship...!" Said Xenny as he stares at the shining star that's about to make contact with their ship.

"Shit! We gotta get back there fast!" rUssEl's Mobile Worker immediately throws away the scrap metals on its arm manipulators and prepares to rush towards the Vandalgion's location.

At that moment, a high-volume siren alerted the Vandalgion's crew as the moving speck of light stops right in front of the Vandalgion. Meanwhile the three operator girl avatars confirmed that the incoming glowing object was a Gunpla, reporting it to Z-r0 who just arrived at the Bridge Tower seconds ago.

Before Z-r0 could say anything, "Sir, there's an unknown Gunpla in front of our ship. It's armed and keeping its shield up, but it seems like this Diver doesn't intend to shoot us." Marina reported to his/her commanding officer, sparing the effort to ask the question.

While observing the unexpected visitor, "...Notify the Assault Team to standby in their mechs and wait for further instructions. Also send a message to both Xenny and rUssEl to stay put on their current location. We might need them to ambush this guy from behind." The Lelouch alter ego lookalike instructed Marina in a calm and stern tone of voice.

"Yes, sir." The violet-themed female operator responds by typing on the control panel and reinterpreting the instructions Z-r0 gave out to her, "Metal Hawk 1 and 2, report to the Mecha Hangar and man your respective mechs. Steelballer 1 and E.T. 1 will also standby in their current location and await for further orders."

Diverting his attention to another operator girl, "Fuuka, I want you to send a laser transmission to that Diver's machine." Z-r0 ordered in haste, "Let's confirm if that machine is a hostile or not."

In a cute high-pitched voice the petite A-LAWS girl answered, "Okie-dokie~" and then she started typing on his/her own control panel.

And lastly he gave a glance to the brunette-haired female avatar, "And Lucille, maintain surveillance on high alert at the vicinity. No matter how trivial report to me anything that seemed odd at once."

"Understood." Replied Lucille, opening a small window on her screen with multiple images of their surroundings and inspect every single one angle shot.

After laying out everything he had in mind Z-r0 took another glance at the Gunpla and pondered to himself, "An RX-78-2 with upgraded equipment... What's it doing here alone anyway?"

The Gunpla that suddenly showed up is a slightly modified (and moderately damaged) HGUC 1/144 RX-78-2 Gundam, equipped with the Universal Booster add-on backpack. Aside from the additional backpack equipment it is virtually identical to its base Gunpla, from its colors to its basic weaponry.

The visible weapons equipped on it are the standard handheld Beam Rifle and Shield of the RX-78, with cracks all over and some of its parts are missing. Aside from this it also had two chipped beam cannons of the Universal booster backpack, head-mounted Vulcans, beam sabers and a crumbling Gundam Hammer strapped on its back skirt armor.

Despite having heavy battle damage and dark burns to its armoring the paint scheme is visibly the same as its base Gunpla; dominant white on the head, arms, backpack booster and legs, vibrant blue on the chest panels, yellow on the exhaust vents and clavicle area, gray at the joints and red on the abdominal area/foot soles. The add-on backpack is also faithful to its original paint scheme; all-white with red LED parts on the backpack's body frame and dark gray on the beam cannon's barrels.

While waiting for any response from the unidentified Diver both Usagin and Kumata are getting impatient in their mechs, with Kumata calling in their second-in-command for further instructions.

"Say Lulu, ain't we gonna smack dat idjit first?" Kumata strongly suggested with a wicked grin on his cute teddy bear face, "Imma itchin' all over fer some dogfightin' here!" slamming and yanking the control sticks at his Messiah's cockpit.

"Seriously, ever the Gung-ho type..." Usagin just rolls his eyes as he overheard his wing-mate on the comm link, although his cute stubby legs were constantly tapping the lever of his machine's accelerator as he is also eagerly wanting to test out his new mech.

"First, don't call me Lulu." In an exasperated voice Z-r0 retorted, "And no, we've already send a laser transmission at that Gunpla's Diver, so wait for it to do something. If it proves to be hostile, respond accordingly."

"Mehh..." Kumata sticks out his tongue, pouting like a kid as he turns off his comm. link.

"Yes, sir." While Usagin makes a salute before he also cuts off his transmission.

"Bip, bop, bap, beep..." After a few moments of Fuuka fiddling at her(or his) control panel, the unknown Diver finally responds to the comm link request.

"Is this the M.C.S. Vandalgion?" The Gunpla's Pilot/Diver called out to the Bridge Tower, as the only signal they are receiving from his Gunpla is his voice and a snowy small screen.

"So you knew about us?" Still feeling cautious in this situation Z-r0 answered the transmission, "Yes, that is correct. And who might you be? Given that you don't seem to be picking a fight means you need something from us, right?'

"First of all, My name's RJC." After revealing his name the guest then continues with, "I need your help."

"So your Diver name's RJC... and you wanted help, you say?" Z-r0 reconfirms everything he heard from the Diver, as if the former is assessing the latter if he's really a threat or not.

"Yeah, that's right. I've been ambushed-" RJC was about to tell his situation to the Vandalgion's crew until...

"Let me say this first; I'm sorry." The Vandalgion's second-in-command outright said to him, "Unless we have received an official request from someone, we cannot provide you with any assistance. The captain is away so I can't make the decision of helping total strangers like you." And then bombards the Diver with questions like, "What's a lone machine armed to the teeth doing all the way out here? What Force did you belong? And where are your comrades?"

"That's, uhm..." RJC can only stutter from the sudden interrogation Z-r0 sprung up to him. Comfortable being a lone gamer for so long in GBN, he doesn't know where to start explaining that he hadn't been part of a Force since his signing up on the game.

"If that is your only reply, then forget all of this conversation actually happened... " Z-r0 stated like he's refusing to be involved with RJC's situation, "We're not even sure if you're just some guy who would attack us from inside." And then he reasoned out with, "We've also had our share of helping supposedly poor souls who were actually crooks in disguise that almost trick us out of our resources and called out their goons that would gang up to beat the crap out of this ship, so we're not totally naive to fall for the same trick twice!"

"N-No, I'm not scheming anything-" RJC attempts to convince the Vandalgion's second-in-command that his intentions are true to his words.

"This is pointless, please go away." But Z-r0 isn't interested in listening to his explanations and instead hand-signals Lucille to steer the Vandalgion away from the Gunpla.

Seeing that the ship is moving away from him, "Please wait, I'm in urgent need of your help here..." RJC quickly positions his Gunpla at the ship's Bridge Tower.

"A-Ahh!" The three female operators simultaneously squealed as the ship's Bridge tower momentarily trembled due to the guest Gunpla quickly closes in on them.

"You...!" Z-r0 had almost said something that would censor in public chat as the RX-78-2's head unit suddenly occupies the Vandalgion's main screen.

"..." RJC, getting more desperate by the minute had his machine cling onto the Bridge Tower and plans to hold onto it until he persuades the masked avatar.

Giving it a few more thoughts Z-r0 then asked, "...On what grounds can we be sure that you're telling the truth?"

As a response, "I don't intend to fight." RJC then jettisons all of his Gunpla's armaments, including its backpack and other equipment attached to it.

"...That still doesn't guarantee us anything..." But Z-r0 adamantly claimed as he's still unconvinced from RJC's actions.

Sighing in distress as he ran out of options to convince Z-r0, RJC finally said, "...Look, I don't have any proof that I'm no scammer. I don't even think I have enough Build Coins to offer as payment, either. But I really need your help out here, not to lure you guys into a trap or anything. I just need to replenish my ammo and energy reserves, and I'll be on my way. You'll just have to trust my word."

"Trust your words, huh..." Z-r0 rubs his helmet's chin as he hears this line from RJC, constantly debating on his mind as to whether he'll help this Diver or continue ignoring him.

"..." The guest Diver kept himself silent, waiting for a positive reply from the masked-and-cloaked avatar.

"Hhmmm..." The Vandalgion's second-in-command wouldn't budge from his standpoint and remains arms crossed, staring at the RX-78's head unit that still engulfs the ship's main screen.

"..."

"..."

As a way to aid his/her superior's choice, "The whole Server Area is clear from any anomalies, Sir." Lucille reported with an assuring thumbs up.

"Hmmm..."

The Vandalgion's second-in-command thinks deeply for a while, unsure whether the decision he'll make would make him a good samaritan or a fool falling into the same trick again. And after a few moments of juggling with self-debates...

"...Fine. Just land anywhere on the left runway." Z-r0 finally gave in to RJC's request and tells the Diver, "There's a pair of Mobile Worker Units coming on your way, but we'll send a few Karel machines to your aid right now."

"...Thank you. I owe you guys big time." RJC sighed in relief as he prepares to land his Gunpla onto one of Vandalgion's bow/runway.

And with that Z-r0 orders the Vandalgion's crew, "All hands, prepare to receive the guest Gunpla/Diver on the left runway. After finishing preparations any available personnel are to head towards the docking bay and assist the incoming guest."

"Yes, sir." The Assault team and the operator girls responds with a bow and proceeds to their own assigned duty.

"rUssEl, Xenny, suspend current objective. Return to the ship for now." Z-r0 called out the two Mobile Worker units that are still on the debris field,

"I'll need you two to assist our guest here."

"Roger." rUssEl and Xenny respond simultaneously as their Mobile Workers return back to the ship in a steady pace.

Using a few light-guiding beacons RJC had his Gunpla land on the Vandalgion's left runway. While the numerous Karel machines collect the discarded equipments the two Mobile Worker assists the guest and his Gunpla from the ship's left runway to the docking bay, where it was guided to an empty MS Cage and secured it in place.

As RJC's exhausting negotiations had already paid off, "Aah... finally, time for a breather..." said by him while relaxing a little on his Gunpla's cockpit.

 _MCS Vandalgion, Mecha Hangar_

As the Karel maintenance machines began repairing the guest's Gunpla its Diver decides to open his Gunpla's cockpit and take a good look of the ship's interior.

"So this is what it looks like inside the Vandalgion, huh?"

Getting out of his Gunpla's cockpit RJC's avatar is then revealed; a 175 cm tall light tanned human with short black hair, with facial features and a body build of a Filipino-American decent. He wears semi-transparent Black Radio Shades that hides his all red eyes (sclera and pupils), an open white-grey armored coat with armor padded vest underneath paired by grey cameo combat cargo pants and grey boots.

Uttering silently RJC looks around his surroundings, "Everything looks so busy here..."

While his machine is being repaired, RJC had his attention directed at the MS cages that houses several mechs that are either familiar or new to his eyes. Walking slowly as he probes over the rows of MS Cages the guest Diver's getting a bit excited whilst exploring the Mecha Hangar.

"Damn, I'd never thought that you can actually use machines like these in GBN..." RJC slightly lowers his shades as he's quite impressed by the collection of mechs docked in the Vandalgion's Mecha Hangar, "They had an awesome variety of them here, I wonder how they can use these mechs inside this game..."

Along with rUssEl who had just gotten out of their Mobile Workers, "Hello there, welcome to our ship." Xenny called out to their new guest.

When RJC turns around to see who's greeting him in a slight British accent, "Ah, hell-Aah!?"

In all of his adventures playing in GBN, RJC had never thought he would be seeing something that would make him froze in awe as if he had discovered a rare creature from beyond. He had already encountered a few non-human avatars before, but RJC had never expected to meet a Xenomorph creature of the 'Alien' franchise face-to-face in a Gundam VR game.

"A Xenomorph..." The guest Diver glares at the Alien avatar with intense concentration, as if trying to assess that whether or not he'll be attacked by this creature in an instant.

And just like what happened usually in his introduction, Xenny had himself mentally face palmed after seeing the guest's reaction from his avatar appearance, "A'right, a'right, I get the message... I'll stay away for now..." The alien avatar retreats to a distance as a way not to intimidate further the newcomer, "Dammit, it's always like this..."

"..." RJC hadn't taken his eyes away from Xenny even as the Alien avatar already steps back and looks the other way, still trying to verify if it had any intentions to feed on him.

Noticing the way he was being observed carefully, "By the way, if I may be so blunt..." The Xenomorph politely pointed out, "Don't stare at me like I'm some exotic animal that you just discovered recently. I may look like this, but I'm a really sensitive person, you know."

"Sorry, my bad..." The guest apologizes with a slight bow while scratching the back of his head, admitting that his attitude towards Xenny was quite rude.

"Oh, so you're here." Accompanied by two stuffed toy avatars a cloaked human avatar then called out to their guest after seeing him, "So, do you find our ship interesting?"

"...?" As he heard the voice who spoke to him on the comm. link, RJC once again turns around to see who's calling him out.

Along with rUssEl and Xenny joining Z-r0 and the Assault Team pair in a line, RJC is formally greeted by the majority of Vandalgion's crew with the exception of the Ship's captain and the three operators.

Like a butler addressing a noble gentleman, "Welcome to our ship, M.C.S. Vandalgion. I'm this assault vessel's second-in-command, Z-r0." A tall human avatar wearing a cloak with a mask then steps forward and bows with his left hand in chest.

Returning the favor, "Once again, I'm RJC. Pleased to meet you all." The newcomer offers a handshake to Z-r0 as a gesture of appreciation, "Thank you again for believing my story and-"

"...Hmph!"

"Ah!?"

But before Z-r0 reaches out to RJC's hand rUssEl suddenly marches towards the guest and gets in between the two, surprising both the ship's acting commander and the guest Diver.

"!? Wh-What are you-!?" RJC steps back a little after the hunking avatar randomly appears in front of him and gets in the way from offering a handshake to Z-r0.

"Hmmmm..."

rUssel then glares at RJC intensely, as if trying to examine up close the guest. RJC also responds to the intimidating glare with a scowl of his own, as if he was readying himself for a fistfight.

"Hhmmmm..."

"..."

"Hmmm..."

"..."

"Hmmmm..."

"..."

The intense intimidating eye showdown lasted for about several seconds, with everyone on their toes anticipating a messy brawl later on. Xenny even prepared a stun grenade from his Item Inventory just in case.

"Hmmm..."

"..."

"Heh..."

"...?"

But in the end rUssEl offers a handshake of his own to RJC with a manly smirk, contrary to everyone's expectations. Usagin and Kumata are evidently disappointed since they've even brought out a recording device and some snacks to watch the expected fistfight.

With an apology rUssEl then introduces himself and extends his hand to RJC, "Pardon my rudeness. I'm rUssEl KuroYaMa, welcome aboard to our ship." acknowledging that the guest is someone he can get along with.

Bewildered at first, "...Pleased to meet you too, rUssEl." RJC understood the gesture and accepts it with a grin of his own, "I'm sure we would get along."

rUssEl then turns around and told his masked-and-cloaked superior, "Sir, I believe this guy is a good man. Let us welcome him here like a new comrade." with his free hand doing a thumbs up.

""Eehhh...""

Everyone at the Vandalgion who witness this newly formed friendship are quite impressed and surprised to see that their steely-faced rUssEl was the one who initiated the warm welcome to the guest.

"Bromance at first sight, huh..." Said by the grinning Xenny as he rubs his long chin with his inhumanely long and thin fingers.

""Ahahahah..."" But Usagin and Kumata had an awkward laugh and finds this scene quite creepy, as they've already seen (though accidentally) Yaoi-themed anime once before.

"Let's all proceed to the ship's Bridge Tower, shall we?" Z-r0 suggested with his right hand presenting the Teleport Pod, "That way you can meet the rest of our crew."

"U-Uhh, okay..." RJC was being skeptical when Z-r0 said they'll get into the Ship's Bridge Tower using a Telephone booth-like object, and why there was even one there in the first place. Nevertheless, he followed the masked avatar's instructions and walks toward in front of it.

When the majority of the crew have gathered up to the Teleport Pod Z-r0 activated the controls causing it to glow brightly in bluish light, engulfing the avatars that surrounded the device.

"W-Whoah!" Startled as he's swallowed by the blue light RJC covers his face with his arms, avoiding to be blinded by the sudden illumination.

 _M.C.S. Vandalgion, Bridge Tower_

As Z-r0 and company arrived on the Bridge Tower they are then greeted by the three operator girls, by which they introduce themselves to the newcomer. And in consecutive order...

"Greetings, I'm Lucille." The matured brunette beauty goes first, bowing and faintly smiling afterwards.

"My name's Marina. Nice to meet you." Next goes the violet-themed teen showcasing a serene smile.

"Fuuka, at your service!" and lastly the petite cutie with a short brown hair introduces herself like a middle-schooler, jumping and raising her hand.

"Man, this is one diverse collection of crew, huh?" Looking at all the crew members of the ship the guest was quite impressed by the variations of their avatar designs, especially Xenny whom he still had his curious stare locked on, "You guys do have an odd diversity of characters..."

Xenny steps up front and said, "You could say we all came from different walks of life; we have here a pair of trigger-happy kids who're veterans in FPS games, a chuunibyou with an obsession to cosplay, a greedy store-owner who's willing to cross over copyrights to sell his toys, a middle-aged dude that adores cute things and three gross otakus who play as pretty girls in this game." Then he ends it with, "And please, stop staring at me. It makes me feel anxious."

"S-Sorry..." RJC can only bow his head as an apology as he couldn't help it but to focus on the Xenomorph avatar more than anything else.

""..."" Most of the crew couldn't come up with a retort against Xenny's affronts because they're actually true, though they noticed that he didn't included himself on the Vandalgion crew's ugly defamation.

Ignoring the cold stares at him by his crew mates, "By the way, why are you all alone in that server anyway?" Xenny asks while pointing a finger at RJC," Don't you have anyone to accompany you?"

"Ah, I've been playing solo all this time for about two and a half years. I always venture around a few servers where I can play free missions." Smiling wryly RJC replied in a monotone voice, "I just happen to wander on Server 10 only to be ambushed by a PKer, somehow managed to escape here and you guys came along."

"Hard to believe that you're on solo flight that long in an online game like this." Said rUssEl as he crosses his arms, "You can only do much inside GBN if playing alone. You have to be in a Force to actually enjoy every aspect of GBN."

Placing hands on his waist pocket, "Well, I only pick up certain missions whenever I'm online here." RJC reasoned out, "Besides, I'm not really good at socializing with people, especially those who are too friendly with strangers."

"Well, since net games like GBN are filled with strangers from all over the world it's really hard to find someone you can trust..." Replied Xenny with both his long and slender hands raised sideways, "On top of that anyone can disguise here as someone else and deceive other Divers..."

"Like those who fake their genders and all..." Z-r0 then directs his line of vision on the operators, with a matching shining effect of his helmet.

""...!"" The three Female operators were rattled on their feet from Z-r0's comment, trying to ignore the doubtful stare aimed at them.

"So this crew... was once a highly popular Force, right?" RJC sprung up a random question, all the while carefully examining each of the ship's crew.

"Something like that, and this ship basically serves as our Force Nest." This time Usagin steps forward and answered in a matter-of-factly posture, "This is the place where former cyber criminals, NEETs, Weeb Junkies and trolls gather up and hangout like they have nothing better to do. It's like a bunch of misfits holing up in this ship, armed with hi-tech mechs and all."

"Not to mention those out-of-this-world situations that lead us here, ufufufu..." Said Lucille while covering a grin with her left hand as if she was hiding some naughty secret.

"..." RJC frowns a bit from Usagin and Lucille's reply, starting to believe that these Divers were actually shady characters in disguise.

As a way to actually answer RJC's question Kumata said, "B'fore Avalon an' dat 7th Panzer Div. came into GBN, we're da big shots in diz game." and then he further added with, "Vet Divers ev'n praisin' us sky-hi cuz' we're dat gud."

With his helmet making a moment of flashing effect from a background lighting, "But one slip-up spells the end of our glory." Z-r0 interjected with a gloomy tone of voice, "Our carelessness of being too helpful to strangers lead us to a trap that ruined our reputation, and forced us to go on low profile..."

"And not long after that we were all forgotten by the Divers who became our fans, along with this ship's existence became a rumor..." rUssEl further added details on Z-r0's tragic history of their Force, still retaining his stern expression but having a mellowing tone of voice.

"I see..." Seeing some of the crew having a gloomy expression after their commanding officer's story RJC then brings out another subject, "I've heard rumors about this Force that you'll grant any request you received from other Divers, and by some degree given by Admins themselves. Is that right?"

Flicking his fingers, "Well yes, we do complete any requests that we accept." The Vandalgion's second-in-command answered while doing a club host-like pose, "Although of course we sought compensation from our clients by either Build Coins, Parts Data, information or any other kind of payment."

"But in the case where the Admins requests our assistance we're paid by E-cash." Raising her left hand Lucille then interjects, "So it's a worthwhile job even if they're always giving us troublesome missions."

Blinking his eyes thrice RJC was baffled from the brunette operator's reply and said, "Wait, you guys... are paid in real money by the Admins for their requests?"

"More or less, a bit higher than a part-timer's month worth of salary on average rate." Lucille explains her trivia with a little more detail, "In a way we've become their part-time employees in order to assist them on maintaining stability over GBN, and there's been a flood of work pouring at us especially after the Break Decal incident."

"Is that so..." Intrigued by this new discovery the guest finds himself massaging his chin, thinking that he could use this as an opportunity of sorts to his future plans.

Adding more Info on Z-r0's explanation, "While this Force were composed by a ragtag group of people we do complete our jobs properly." Marina then goes on to advertise their Force to the guest, "Which is why most the Admin and veteran Divers still trust us wholly and sought out by new Divers due to our nature of work."

"I see..." RJC was further convinced that it was the right call to seek help from these people, as the rumors about them have been more or less reliable than a pop-up ad in a local website.

Happily hopping towards the guest, "And that also goes the same for you~" Fuuka then stretches out her hand like a kid asking for sweets to RJC, "For the repairs of your Gunpla and escorting you to a GBN Terminal we'll charge you for 30 Build Coins. Thank you for your patronage~"

"No problem. I can afford that much." RJC then opens his holo-panel inventory and pulls out a bunch of gold coins, "But if it's alright with you guys I want to submit another request."

Having his arms crossed rUssEl reacts with, "Another request?"

With an outright stern look towards the Vandalgion's second-in-command RJC then said, "I want you to help me find and let me talk to those guys who ambushed me in Server 10." reasoning it out with, "I want to know who and why are they doing this, and prevent this from happening to any other Divers."

"Come to think of it, there are increasing reports of similar incidents where rookies were ambushed by low-to-mid ranking Divers at several Beginner Servers..." Lucille confirms RJC's claims and shows a number of holo-images to the rest of the crew via the ship's main monitor, "Captain was called out by the Admins to address this problem."

"Dat's yer only reas'n?" Kumata asks with a dubious look in his frowning eyes, "Yer face'z luks like it ain't da only thing yous gunna do..."

Lowering his head, "...Yeah, that's the only reason..." Said RJC with a softer tone of voice.

""..."" Getting a dangerous vibe from the guest's somewhat weak response some of the crew began whispering to themselves, suspicious on his actual motive.

Testing RJC's genuinity, "...Depending on who are those people you're going after, we might raise your bill up to 100 Build Coins." Z-r0 walks in front of the guest and closes in with his helmet next to his face, "And also, I'm not going to accept requests that would endanger our crew's safety. Our Captain's away so I'll be calling the shots here, and you're still not on my clear list yet just so you know."

Closing his eyes for a moment and then glancing back at Z-r0, "I know this might be unreasonable, but I'm more than willing to pay with every coin that I had right now. I'm not making this request just for myself, but for the Divers who were once their victims and would-be victims." RJC's eyes now reflects his determination enough to make the masked avatar back off a little, "And if needed be, you can use me as an extra labor for free in exchange for completing my request."

""..."" Most of the ship's crew went silent, anticipating what would be their second-in-command's answer to their guest's request.

"..."

"..."

"..."

After a few moments of weighing the risks and gains just what he did previously Z-r0 finally replied, "I understand. I'll hear you out later on regarding info on our target." And then he orders the ship's crew with, "All hands, begin preparations to depart. Target destination: Server 10. Our objective; Head towards Server 10 to investigate that area and learn who's behind the surprise attacks against unwary Divers. All personnel report to their stations!"

""Roger!"" And with that the crew of Vandalgion scrambled to their designated work stations and prepare for their current objective, readying the ship's systems and setting up their mechs.

 _M.C.S. Vandalgion, Mecha Hangar_

As the Assault Team pair inspects their machines for the upcoming mission, while working on his machine rUssEl interrupts RJC for a moment intending to have a one on one conversation with the guest.

Momentarily pausing on operating a MS cage control panel and having a puzzled expression looking at rUssEl RJC asks, "...What is it?"

With his arms crossed rUssEl then confronts the guest with, "This request was actually meant for you to take revenge against the guys who ambushed you, right?" and then he revealed to RJC, "The 2nd Captain knew what you're trying to do and for some reason he took on your request, but I'd advice that you reconsider your decision right now-"

However the guest replied, "It didn't really matter to me what your commander's plans to make use of me, but now I have the chance to settle a score with those bastards." RJC's facial expression suddenly become sinister as he said those words, "I'll make them pay for what they've done to me..." and then he continues adjusting his Gunpla.

"..." rUssEl then steps back and kept silent for a while staring at RJC before walking away. Even though Z-r0 approved his request he can't shake the bad premonition after hearing RJC's reply to him and seeing his dangerous facial expression, sensing something terrible will happen involving RJC.

 _GBN Server 10, Somewhere on the Lunar Orbit..._

Arriving at the place where RJC pointed out the MCS Vandalgion now silently cruise along between the Earth and the Moon, with the three operators constantly checking their control panels for any signs of the target.

"Sup', still nuthin' yet?" Arriving at the ship's Bridge Tower Kumata's getting impatient for his deployment order and kept bugging the operators for any go-signals they'll give out.

Raising her left hand, "Hush, child. Leave it to us operators for our surveillance." Lucille then scolds, "Patience is a virtue. The key to look for something is-"

But out of nowhere Usagin pops out, marches in one of the ship's control panels and said, "Let's light up this whole place then~" suggesting with a sinister smile while he inputs a few commands at the main weapons control, "It's much easier and faster to let them look for us rather than sniffing them out, right?"

"Hey, stop!" Marina stands up from her seat and grabs its cute paws to stop the bunny avatar from going any further, "Do you want to give our location to the enemy and attacked from behind!?"

But unfortunately, "Too late. I've already launched one of those big ol' Type 92 missiles." The bunny Avatar then gives an assurance to Marina with a big smile, "And besides, we have some serious muscles packed up in this ship. what's there for us to fear?"

Even after all her efforts Marina can only say, "Ah, wait-!"

The homing projectile then flew upwards and blows up in a yellowish fireball of light, illuminating the whole ship on the darkness of interstellar space. While the accurately-recreated vacuum effect in GBN's outer space server does obscure any loud noises, any Gunplas that have radar or sonar equipment can detect an explosion of this scale within the server's domain.

At the Mecha Hangar, "...Given the size of the explosion, we've pretty much made ourselves a flashy introduction to any nearby units..." Lamenting that his comrade has yet again ruined their operation rUssEl closes his eyes and had his arms crossed thinking on how to deal with this scenario.

"Ughh..." Resting at the ship's F.N. quarters Z-r0 just face-palmed from this new development as he witness the fireball that's making a fine light signal, already foreseeing a great catastrophe is about to happen.

Watching the explosion on a holo-monitor, "W-Well, it's not like they'll attack immediately us after that, right?" Xenny thought while resting at the ship's cafeteria and tries to stay calm by focusing solely on his snacks, eating a bread slowly paired with coffee using his slender fingers.

""...""

After the explosion dies out an eerie silence later then enveloped the whole warship, with the operators waiting for any signs of the enemy. It lasted for a couple of minutes until...

"Warning! Warning! Warning!"

The Vandalgion's loud warning signal activates once again, alerting every personnel on the ship and activating its primary defense systems.

"Riiiight..." The alien avatar just sighed in response from the loud wailing sound of the Ship's alarms, abandoning his dessert as he head towards the Maintenance Bay in preparation for his busy moments.

MCS Vandalgion, Bridge Tower...

"Incoming high-energy beams!"

Coming from his F.N. cabins Z-r0 immediately goes straight into the Bridge Tower via Teleport Pod and immediately demands, "Someone give me a sitrep!"

Holding her right earpiece, "Sir, there are several unknown enemy units that's attacking us on our port-side, possibly about two platoons strong." Lucille notifies her (or his) commanding officer, "And it seems that they're using some kind of cloaking device to prevent us from detecting their machines!"

"Cloaking Device?" Staring at the Radar screen Z-r0 had himself in deep thought, "There are Gunplas and Gunpla parts that can make any machine invisible from radars and cameras, but firing this much firepower while being hidden?"

"Looks like someone's here to greet us..." Already inside his Gunpla's cockpit RJC kept his cool waiting for further instructions as the ship's ongoing battle preparations are now complete.

"This bastard is picking a fight with us, but he's a bit on the shy side introducing himself, huh..." Z-r0 then gives out another order, "All hands, Level 1 battle stations! Assault Team, man your machines!"

And in that command the all the Assault Team members climbs in to their respective mechas and starts their systems up, with their MS cages being carried by a series of levers/elevators and loaded to either runways.

"Here we go again...!" rUssEl then climbs inside a large Gashapon Capsule where his Gunpla is stored in it, which is then loaded to a barrel-like catapult via mechanical arms and locked in place by several levers and pins.

"Hmm..." Meanwhile in Z-r0's point-of-view, though he did accept RJC's request he is still hesitating to send a total stranger as additional manpower and had doubts on whether he'll actually let the guest participate into their own mission.

"..." Staying idle and returning the silent stare through his Gunpla's main monitor RJC awaits for anything the masked avatar would say.

"Hhmmnn..."

"..."

"Hmmnn..."

"..."

In the end Z-r0 said to him, "Usually we don't allow our guests or guests to get involve in our work but I'll take you up on your offer earlier. Show us your skills!"

"...Understood." RJC responds with a look similar to a veteran soldier who's about to be deployed in actual combat, fully focused on his mission.

Back in the Vandalgion's Control Bridge, "Lucille, bring out a heavy barrage for 30 seconds before launching our machines! Marina, guide the three machines after launching to avoid any accidental friendly fire! Fuuka, max out the radar sensitivity and keep an eye for anything suspicious!" Z-r0 vigorously yelled out his command.

""Roger!"" The three operators answered with the same amount of vigor and starts typing in their assigned control panels.

The MCS Vandalgion then deploys its forward beam cannons and missile silos aiming at a certain point in front of them where they suspected that their target is hiding among the darkness of space.

Typing at high speeds, "Deploying forward long-range beam cannons, CIWS now active." Lucille then reports her current progress, "Target Coordinates; X-23, Y-45, Z-87. Beginning heavy barrage!"

Several beam shots were fired at these coordinates to flush out any other hostile units that are attacking the ship en masse, given that the intensity of the sudden beam barrage that welcomes them is roughly equal to a small fleet.

"Kumata, Usagin! You're up first!" Z-r0 ordered a sortie to the stuffed toy pair, "Assault team, after launching watch out for friendly fire!"

""Roger!""

While Kumata is fired up using his usual Armored Messiah, Usagin's getting more excited as he have a new machine that he would use in this battle.

Opening a comm link to Usagin, "Whoah 'ey, so ya gonna ride dat big bombah aftah all, eh?" Kumata asks his partner with an evil grin, staring at the Konig Monster now ready to be deployed.

"Yeah." Usagin also replied with a big wicked smile, "Ever since I saw it in action while watching Frontier I've been dying to get this bad boy for a while. Now I'm all itching to light up some fireworks!"

"Heheheh, 'tis gonna be a gud big 'BTOOOOOMM' bruwlin'..." The bear avatar smirks more than ever, now brimming with excitement to have some explosive mecha combat action.

After the Konig Monster and Armored Messiah have finished being placed to their respective catapult launchers they are now ready to depart from the ship's runways.

"Metal Hawk 1, dinin' out!" Kumata reports after his Armored Messiah slings out of the right runway.

"Metal Hawk 2, launching!" And Usagin followed after as his Konig Monster flies out of the left runway.

"Next up is RJC, please stand by." Marina then contacted the guest Diver and informs him about his mech, "We've restored your unit to its original equipment configuration. Also, we've loaded your optional weapons at the Supply Container so give us a quick call if you want to send it to you, or you can come back to the ship to retrieve them."

"Roger." RJC responds in a stern yet clear voice, with his Gunpla now loaded on the ship's right catapult launcher.

The guest unit, with its repairs finished and all tuned up, has been loaded to a catapult deck on the right runway ready to deploy. The standard Gundam's beam rifle and shield has been replaced with the Star Build Strike's Star Beam Rifle and Absorb Shield respectively, courtesy of RJC's back-up parts data from his Gunpla.

With his machine's optics glows in a green light RJC shouts, "This is RJC, Star Gundam, moving out!" and then it launches out of the ship.

After the guest's and two of the Assault Team's mechs have been launch out to battle they go into a triangular battle formation, with Kumata's machine as the lead. Guided by Marina they fly through their ship's beam barrage while also evading the adversary's seemingly random beam shots.

Opening a channel to the three vanguard units, "I know I don't have to remind all of you but keep your guard up, we have no idea who or what's attacking us..." Z-r0 warned them as a precaution, "This one might be a different target from the one RJC told us earlier. Stay on your toes!"

""Roger!""

Just after the masked avatar's warning Marina finds something ominous while checking his infrared tracer and yelled, "Watch out, incoming heavy beam splashes!"

""...!""

Only seconds from cruising into the enemy's deadly barrage a densely concentrated torrent of hi-energy beam shots abruptly stops the Assault Team's advance, forcing them to break formation and go into evasive maneuvers. Without any clue where the beam shots coming from the three combatants had a hard time evading the sudden attacks and are slowly being overwhelmed.

"Effin' c'ward! C'mere an' fight like a real mahn!" losing his temper Kumata then goes apeshit and goes to a shooting frenzy where he unleashes a spray of bullets and missiles in a 360 degree chaotic spin, not even minding that his allies are nearby, "Wrraaaaaahhhh!"

"Hey sh*thead! Be careful to where you are aiming!" Usagin cries out as he was already having a hard time evading the enemy's beam barrage and now further burdened with being hit by Kumata's friendly fire.

As the Armored Messiah's numerous solid projectiles fly aimlessly into empty space, one of its homing missiles smashes into something solid and explodes in an area three klicks further down-north from their current position, as if it hit a metallic-like object. The said area exhibits some kind of blurring and snowy effect after making contact with the explosion.

"Wait, that's..." Lucille witnesses this odd phenomenon and immediately contacted the bear avatar, "Kumata, Focus on that spot over there!" and then sends a radar map to the Assault Team pair simultaneously where that certain region is located.

In the middle of his gunfire craze the bear avatar quickly snaps out of it after receiving Lucille's transmission, "H-Huh!? Okie-dokie-'ey!" However before he could do anything...

"If you want to reveal something hidden, do it with a giant bang!" Usagin's Konig Monster suddenly dashes over in front of Kumata's Messiah and transforms it to GERWALK mode, readying its large rail cannons to unload its deadly payloads, "Take this!"

"O-Oi!" Kumata attempts to steal his partner's spotlight by making his Messiah push the Kong Monster sideways but was too late, as it already launches out two of its Nuclear Missiles.

Usagin's Mecha then fires off two nuclear-class large anti-ship missiles at the somewhat blurry portion, directly hitting the questionable object and exploding afterwards. The resulting explosion creates a gigantic yellowish fireball that illuminates the surrounding area and subsequently halting the enemy's beam barrage. As the fireball dissipates and the blurry figure has been cleared out it finally reveals its true form; A gigantic black Gundam-type machine that's carrying a large shield that protected it from the powerful nuclear blast.

""Huuh...""

With its cloaking device disabled both RJC, Assault team and the rest of Vandalgion's crew hold out their breaths as they found out who was attacking them from afar, all the while voicing out their thoughts about it.

"That machine... That's it!" RJC confirmed that their current opponent was the same machine that attacked him earlier, "That's the guy who ambushed me in Server 10!"

"...Seriously?" Usagin widen his eyes in awe after the explosion clears out, "No heavy damage after all that!?"

"Yous gutta be shittin' meh..." At the same time the bear avatar had his jaw hanging in astonishment after seeing their opponent, "...A f*cking PG-sized Gramps Gundam!?"

"Yeah, it's a RX-78 Gundam alright..." But Z-r0's corrected description of their target makes their situation all the more ominous, "But waaay more larger than a PG and modified to have the same armaments as the Psyco Gundam!"

The unknown machine that attacked the Assault Team out of nowhere is an up-sized model kit of RX-78-2, which is slightly larger than its 1/48 Mega-Size version. Its color and design aesthetics copies exactly the MRX-009 Psyco Gundam, from the jet-black/red/yellow paint-job to its transformation system and basic weaponry. The only visible difference from the original Psyco Gundam is that it had a handheld Star ship-Class Plasma Cannon on the right hand, an additional Starship-Class Rail Cannon and a massive Grenade Cluster Shell Launcher System strapped on its backpack.

"Talk about overkill..." Z-r0 couldn't help it but to be intimidated from the array of weapons mounted on this massive machine, not to mention they're going to attack it head-on, "Keep him busy! Concentrate fire on the head unit!" he then ordered.

""Me want..."" Meanwhile Kumata and Usagin had their sights set on the enemy mech, showing an intention of stealing it from its pilot judging from their shaded grinning facial expression.

No longer had the intention to stay hidden and ignoring the ship's beam barrage the enemy machine then raises its left hand and fires large amounts of beam shots from its left hand fingers, intending to shoot down RJC's Star Gundam and the Assault Team's Messiah and Konig Monster.

"Watch out, enemy fire!" Usagin yelled, with his Konig Monster reverting back to fighter mode and swiftly retreats back to safety along with the other two combatants.

""...!""

Not even satisfied on spamming its finger-mounted beam cannons the Psyco Gundam also fires away its three abdominal Diffuse Mega Particle Cannons all at once, creating a disco light show-like beam attacks at the three vanguard units making it difficult for them to either counterattack or escape.

"Khh!"

The Star Gundam, Armored Messiah and Konig Monster scatters around the Black Giant, dodging the deadly beams that spurts from the abdomen-mounted beam cannons and fingers while looking for an opening to attack its joints and exposed inner frame. However due to the tenacious and aggressive nature of the beam shots they can only stay at the defensive and wait for an opportunity to counterattack.

"This is kinda like a Attack on Titan; hip-hop style groove, don't you think?" While evading the beams Usagin makes a sarcastic remark, as he's getting frustrated from all this beam attacks chasing them, "You guys feeling the beat?"

"We ain't doin' wiyre acrubat'cs, an' der's nu jazz, dou'h..." Kumata replies to his partner's whining as he also had a hard time steering his Armored Messiah away from the cannon's range, "An'way's, why's dis bust'rd's still ain't runnin' dry frum al' dis bims..."

Whilst it was making RJC and the Assault Team busy from its mega beam cannon fire barrage, the Psyco Gundam then raises its handheld plasma cannon and aims it at the Vandalgion's central section, intending to destroy its Bridge Tower.

Noticing that the large Plasma Cannon had a glowing red ball of light from its barrel, "S-Sir! The enemy's going to use its large cannons!" Lucille alerts the Vandalgion's 2nd Captain, "And it's aiming it at this ship!"

"Steelballer 1, ready to launch!" As Z-r0 heard this he orders rUssEl's machine to be deployed immediately, "rUssEl, our target's a bit on the tough side. Brace for impact!"

"Roger." At the Vandalgion's special catapult launcher where the large capsule is loaded rUssEl exclaimed, "Steelballer 1, Launching!"

The Gashapon capsule is then launched from the Vandalgion's right deck like a bullet, ramming onto the Psyco Gundam's right hand and slightly altering the plasma cannon's aim by a few units just before it unleashes its devastating amounts of energy. This resulted in the hi-energy beam's trajectory to miss its intended target just 2-3 klicks away, slightly grazing the ship's right runway.

Popping out of its large capsule container an SD Heavyarms Gunpla quickly takes out its Gatling gun with its pilot saying, "And here's my 'Hello' to you!"

As an initial attack rUssEl's SD Heavyarms unleashes a torrent of Gatling rounds and missiles at the Psyco Gundam's head unit, stunning the gigantic enemy unit and slightly damage its sensors. While this didn't create much damage as rUssEl thought it did affect its ability to fight back, temporarily halting its beam spam attack and raises its large shield to cover its head unit.

Readying his Konig Monster to GERWALK mode, "Good job, Muscle Man!" In his delight Usagin praised rUssEl as they now had the chance to fight back against the Psyco Gundam who had them cornered for a moment.

"A'right! Le'z kill 'em!" Kumata also screeched in excitement, with his Armored Messiah transforming into Battroid mode and opening all of its missile compartments ready to fire anytime.

Using this opportunity RJC and the Assault Team Pair goes on offensive to deal critical damage at the enemy's weak points while it's still distracted from the SD Heavyarms' surprise attack.

"Wraaaahhh!" The bunny avatar had his machine launch two more Anti-Ship nuclear missiles at the Psyco Gundam's abdominal Mega Particle Cannon, intending to disable it and cause heavy damage to the giant itself. Though one of the warheads were shot down by multiple beams before it could reach its target the remaining nuke cripples all three large barrels as it explodes at the tip of the central beam gun barrel.

"Uwoooohhh!" Targeting all of its exposed joints at his screen Kumata's mech does a typical (And his favorite) Macross Missile Massacre attack, emptying all its missile pods in one full salvo and sends them cruising at the Psyco Gundam. The numerous missiles smashes and explodes into the delicate moving parts, severely damaging it and forces the hunking giant to relax its limbs rendering them immobile.

"..." Meanwhile RJC's Star Gundam fires off some beam shots in gaps between the Psyco Gundam's armor plating, with remarkable results. Using the large holes and crevasses created by his two allies RJC managed to snipe the inner workings of the black giant, creating smaller explosions inside its armor and further rupturing its internal mechanical systems.

Meanwhile, "Tch, my pew-pew guns aren't working against it... It's too tough!" rUssEl cringed as most of his mech's bullets just bounce off on the Psyco Gundam's thick-armored head unit, having a hard time landing some serious damage on it. He had already disabled its main camera and forehead beam cannon on a previous Gatling gun/missile bombardment but is yet to pierce his way through the face-plate armor.

Closing in to assist the SD Heavyarms Usagin encourages his comrade, "You're doing a great job right now! Keep it up!"

As the Psyco Gundam is slowly overwhelmed by the combined efforts of RJC and the Assault Team it fires off five of its massive grenade shells, each the size of an average SD Gunpla unit. The five shells flies over the battlefield and is about to make contact with the Vandalgion and its fighters.

Quickly aiming his Gatling and beam guns at the incoming projectiles, "Outta da way! Tis' f**ker's gonna blow off sum' gr'nadez!" Kumata gravely warns his teammates as he tries to shoot down the grenade shells that's about to reach their ship.

""...!""

Responding to Kumata's warning the masked avatar then shouts, "All hands, cease firing at the big black Gundam! Redirect heavy barrage to those grenade shells!"

With Z-r0's order the ship shifts its beam and missile barrage at the pill-shaped objects, destroying the first two shells in the process. The other three that headed at the Assault Team was shot down by the combined beam attacks of rUssEl and RJC, with their mechs only using handheld beam weaponry.

"Nice support there, RJC!" rUssEl's SD Heavyarms does a right thumbs up at the Star Gundam, praising RJC from his support.

"Just doing my part, is all." RJC replied calmly like he didn't do anything special, as his avatar just waves his hand on rUssEl's screen.

"Nice try, you big-bloated bastard!" Gloated Usagin with his machine showing a dirty finger at the Psyco Gundam, even though he had no contribution at all on destroying the grenade shells.

"Uhh, ya didn't do anythin'..." Kumata reminded his partner, as his Armored Messiah taps the shoulder armor of the Konig Monster.

But unbeknownst to them at Z-r0's viewpoint, "Hm? That's... Watch out! He had another batch of those grenades!" he immediately radioes in at the four units.

""...!?""

The Psyco Gundam had already launched another batch of five grenade shells that detonates in multiple yellowish orbs of light, at the same time spewing out super-heated shards that rain down over the four mechas. Heeding the masked avatar's warning RJC and company managed to dodge or block most of the deadly shrapnels with high efficiency, minimizing their losses on the attack.

"Khhh!" But the Armored Messiah took the brunt of the grenade's deadly shrapnel, burning away its extra armor and equipment forcing Kumata to jettison his mech's add-on parts. The actual Messiah unit is intact, but is now completly unarmed with its pilot screaming in anger to his public chat, "Ya effin' BASTUUUUURRRDD!"

While the bear avatar kept cursing the Psyco Gundam RJC then pointed out, "Watch out, it's going to fire its rail cannon!"

""Ah!?""

As a last desperate move the Psyco Gundam attempts to fire away its Rail Cannon aimed directly at the Vandalgion's main superstructure, attempting to inflict heavy damage at the ship before it completely succumbs to its imminent destruction.

Z-r0 then responds with an order, "I won't let you! Vandalgion, activate Heavy Mega Beam Cannon, maximum output! Target; enemy machine's left shoulder, concentrated fire!"

Before it can fire its high-electrically charged bullet the M.C.S. Vandalgion fires away its own ten-barreled frontal Mega Beam Cannon at the Psyco Gundam's left shoulder, shutting down the Rail Cannon from its back and had the continuous beam burst burn its way down to the black giant's right waist like a large beam saber. Even with its heavily fortified anti-beam armor it can't defend itself from the high-energy blasts of the ship's bow-mounted Beam Cannons (five on each bow/deck set), and adding to the fact that it already suffered from heavy damages caused by the Assault Team detonates a chain of explosions all over the enemy machine's body frame.

Satisfied to see that their enemy is engulfed by its own flames of destruction Z-r0 said, "Well then, I guess that wraps it all up, huh..."

After the chain of explosions finally died out and no other systems active on the Psyco Gundam Lucille then announces at the comm. link-

"Confirmed hit. Target destroyed."

Confirming that the target has been destroyed by the huge energy blast rUssEl and the Assault Team pair cheers out to their win for the day, with everyone having their own moment of relief and accomplishment.

"Yuuuuusssh!"

"Alright!"

"Boo-yah!"

"Hey, wait." While rUssEl, Kumata and Usagin rejoices for their victory over the Psyco Gundam RJC later pointed out, "Shouldn't this thing be gone by now? Why is it taking so long to dissolve?" as it's common knowledge in GBN that any Gunplas disintegrate into data bits after they are destroyed in battle.

"Come to think of it, you're right..." Usagin interjected, as his Konig Monster is tapping at the Psyco Gundam's still intact MS frame despite it's already defeated.

Closing in and carefully examining the enemy machine's wreckage with his SD Heavyarms, "Now I see, so that's why..." rUssEl concluded, "It's one of those fake model kits that's been stirring trouble in GBN lately. No wonder the system had a hard time dissolving its data..."

"A Gunpra, huh..." Z-r0 puts his left hand to his helmet's chin, observing the enemy machine, "So this is how they behave when inside GBN..."

"Gunpra?" RJC asks in a puzzled expression, having only heard the term just now.

"You know, those counterfeit model kits that you can buy at a relatively lower price. Otherwise known as bootleg Gunplas..." Z-r0 further described their enemy machine as he show sample boxes to RJC's monitor, "Model kit brands such as Ryu Wowoko, VV Tongri, Badang Models, and many more..."

"Oh, those things, huh?" RJC's Star Gundam then glances back at the Psyco Gundam's remains, "I've heard rumors that you can use fake Gunplas here in GBN, but this is my first time encountering one."

"By the way..." The Vandalgion's second-in-command then brings out the topic, "Since this guy was the one who ambushed you here on Server 10, then that means... we've accomplished our objective, right?"

"...Well, yeah." Despite seemingly dissatisfied from the outcome RJC still said to the masked avatar, "And so my request is now complete. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Z-r0 replied in a monotone voice, "We'll be doing this either way after our Captain comes back here. He already told me beforehand that we're going to hunt down some 'bandits' after talking to the Admins."

"I see..." The guest also replied in the same tone of voice.

"That was some impressive shooting." In the middle of their conversation rUssEl interjected, "I would be really delighted if someone like you join in our ranks. We only have here a handful of fighters who can fight that good."

"In that case..." RJC then gives out a suggestion, "I want to join in the crew of M.C.S. Vandalgion, not as temporary reserve unit but as an official member."

"...That was random." Z-r0 replied with a blank expression, "Why would you want to join our crew?"

Taking a glance at the three units and the Vandalgion ship, "You guys seem to be like a fine group of people, and I think I can fit in perfectly in your group." RJC reasoned out remembering one of the crew's statement, "And that 'play to pay' thing you people mentioned before makes me more interested in joining in..."

rUssEl was the first one to answer on RJC's suggestion with, "Well, it's not like we have any particular restrictions on joining our group..."

While Xenny warns the guest on his application on joining the Vandalgion's crew, "But the job requests here are more like bugs that should be handled by professional programmers, and solving these issues can be quite troublesome..."

"And you have to deal with the Admin and client's requests that always put us in... ridiculous situations..." Usagin cuts in, making a bitter expression after saying the last phrase of his line.

"We ulzo dun' purtis'pate in any cumpeti'shons or even ent'r Fests zat invulve Force battl's..." Kumata also adds in some precautions on RJC's recruitment plan, "Sumtime'z it ain't even feel like we're act'ally playin' a game at'ull..."

"That's fine by me. I've done a few CSR and debugging jobs before." But RJC told the crew to blow off their warnings, "And I'm more into doing something meaningful than just attending kiddy Festivals."

"Hoh~, Someone's a hardcore Seinen lifestyle... I like that..." rUssEl's SD Heavyarms makes a right thumbs up to the Star Gundam, signifying his approval in RJC's words.

"...I can't guarantee you'll be accepted, but I'll discuss it with the Captain thoroughly of your recruitment when he comes back." Z-r0 told RJC in his comm link, as he had seen the guest's skills in fighting and learning that he's familiar with technical support jobs.

"Thanks." RJC happily replied with a smirk and a salute, "I'm looking forward working with you all."

Everything seems to end as another happy ending as they have completed the mission and gaining a promising member... Until Fuuka reported in some alarming information...

"S-Sir! Multiple heat signals detected at our six!"

""Wh-What!?""

 _ **Episode 2 End**_


	3. Episode 2b: Crossfight

**Attention**

The Character Blu Masque and his Gunpla Kampfer Silbern Ritter Full Armament are KentLinuxStadfelt's creation.

* * *

 **Episode 2B: CrossFight**

"S-Sir! Multiple heat signatures coming in close at high speed!"

Just after they have defeated their intended target the Assault Team and ship crew's victory celebration were cut short after Fuuka warns them that there are unknown hostile signals that approaches the ship at alarming speeds, silencing every single Diver present.

"Hold it... what did you say!?" Z-r0 had his attention directed to the petite operator, wanting to reconfirm what did she just said.

Looking at her own panel screen, "Here they come! Coming in contact in 3, 2, 1..." The petite operator's usual cheerful attitude becomes an anxious expression after saying, "Behind...no, directly above us!"

""AHH!?""

As told by Fuuka numerous glowing objects coming straight above them smashes into the ship's stern and booster nozzles, causing a severe shaking on the whole combat vessel and severely damaging its propulsion systems. This made it difficult for the Vandalgion to move away from its current position, let alone escaping in this server.

""Kyaah!"" Grabbing their seats tightly the three operator girls screamed in fear as they felt that strong tremor inside the Bridge Tower, throwing the whole room into a state of confusion.

"Looks like we've got more bandits to hunt down..." Even with Z-r0 holding tightly on a steel handle bar he kept his focus and demanded, "Give me a damage report, now!"

"Gahh! W-What the!?" Falling on his feet after the tremor Xenny uttered in exasperated tone after receiving a Holographic situation report and an emergency repair order from the Bridge Tower, "AH? Aw great, more work!"

"Dammit, I never thought that there's more than just one of them...!" Witnessing the attack on the Vandalgion RJC had his Star Gundam held its shield up and began scanning the area for any signs of enemy units.

Following RJC's actions rUssEl and the Assault Team also goes on defensive positions around the ship as they look for the unknown attackers, carefully not to get hit by the glowing projectiles themselves. Though the vanguard units are out in the field and can be easily targeted by enemy fire it seems that only the Vandalgion is the focus of this continuous heavy barrage, as if the unknown hostiles are outright ignoring them.

And with this realization in mind, "All units, fall back and return to the ship!" Z-r0 gave out an order to the four vanguard units, "Use this chance to rearm and repair your machines!"

Lucille also contacted the four units and said, "The right deck hatch's open, hurry!"

""Roger!"" Both RJC, rUssEl and the Assault Team pair responded in unison at their comm link, and they proceed to follow Lucille's instructions.

As soon as the Assault team rushes inside the ship Z-r0 asks one of the three operators with, "Marina, can we still move?"

"Ye-Yes, but..." The violet-themed female avatar answered with a confused look, "We can only make it about 3-5 klicks away from this current position before our propulsion systems would gave out..."

"Alright then." Upon learning this the masked avatar then directed, "Have us relocate below that battered enemy unit. let's see if we can hide there for the time being."

"Yes, sir." Marina types in on her (or his) console with the monitor showing a diagram of their ship's position and its predetermined route.

Firing up its remaining functional thrusters the Vandalgion cruises slowly and stops below the remains of the previously defeated Psyco Gundam, using it as a makeshift shield/bunker. The heavy barrage still continues to pour out, but now it only hits the massive Gunpla's broken chest plating and torso armor.

 _Meanwhile inside the MCS Vandalgion, Mecha Hangar..._

With Xenny riding a Mobile Worker arrives at the Mecha Hangar he announced, "Alright people, this will take some time but I'll begin the repairs and resupplying shortly." and in that cue several Karel machines appears behind him and goes to the four combat units to resupply/repair the four vanguard units, "So until then nobody gets too itchy fingers on their cockpits, alright?"

While their mechs are now in standby mode the three vanguard unit pilots voiced out their respective reactions on the recent skirmish and current situation.

"I knew it was that Psyco Gundam build who ambushed me here..." holding his hair back-ways RJC cringes in frustration due to the fact that he miscalculated their enemy's strength and numbers, "But I never expected that he had accomplices with him..."

"Dan'it! Dem basturd's got me gud..." Kumata cursed under his breath as he slams his fluffy fists at his control panels, "An' he's got moar frendz out der..."

"Ugh, It's going to be another irritating hip-hop beam dancing again..." Usagin also muttered under his breath while he massages his forehead, anxiously anticipating another nerve-wracking evasive maneuvers that they're going to experience one more time.

Meanwhile already outside of his mech and standing in front of it, "My bullets aren't effective against them..." rUssEl silently uttered, staring at his Heavyarms that is under repairs and being loaded with ammunition by the Karel machines.

At the Bridge Tower, the masked Diver and the three operators are working on a way to reverse their current situation. Using every known object-detecting equipment on the ship they continously search for any clues about their new opponent's location and strengths.

"Did they purposely ignore the vanguard units, or the only thing they can see is this ship?" Z-r0 kept muttering to himself as he walks around the Bridge Tower, "Fuuka, can you find out where exactly are those hostiles right now?" directing his attention towards one of the operators.

"No good, sir. They're outside the range of our radars and infrared detectors." the petite operator girl answered with a frown on her face, worried that she can't find anything in her(or his) monitor, "We're practically blind in this situation."

"And it seems like they also had the same jamming device as the previous one, preventing us from identifying what kind of machines they're using..." Lucille interjects with more alarming information, "They're probably trying to cripple us using blind shots at long range before they close in and deliver the finishing blow."

"So that must means they're too far away from us to see them, huh..." Propping his chin Z-r0 hypothesized as he looks at the ship's simulated orientation and assumed source of enemy heavy barrage on the main screen, "Guess we'll have to send someone to scout out who and where are those machines that's attacking us..."

"I'll go alone. My machine's received the least damage during that last skirmish, and I have an equipment that can counter certain beams." Overhearing the conversation through his comm link at the bridge tower RJC interrupts with a suggestion to Z-r0.

However, "...You sure about that? As it stands we have no idea who's attacking us and I can't guarantee that we can help out there in time." Z-r0 asks as he had some doubt on his proposal, considering their current condition.

"I'm pretty quite skilled in recon missions like this. I can handle this much trouble in this kind of missions." RJC gives him an assuring remark with a matching stern look to show his determination on his words.

"..." But Z-r0 remained unfazed from RJC's suggestion and kept himself silent for a while, trying to measure up whether he would send him out and risk losing an important combat asset.

"Still having doubts on me, huh..." RJC frowns as he's still having a hard time gaining the masked avatar's trust despite everything he had done.

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say. I was thinking that..." But Z-r0 denies RJC's thoughts and was about to say his reasons until...

"Wait, I'll go with him." As the hunking avatar walks in front of the Star Gundam rUssEl joins in Z-r0 and RJC's discussion, "I also specialize in reconnaiscance missions, but I'll be using an SD M9E Gernsback for now. It won't hurt a bit if you send me along with him to watch our guest's back, right, Sir?" and then he points his left thumb finger at the SD unit behind him.

"-That's right, so I'll be counting on you two." Z-r0 immediately agrees to rUssEl's proposal and then redirects his attention towards RJC and said, "This is what I'm supposed to tell you. So what do you think, RJC?"

"I see..." RJC had his moments of deep thought while looking at the masked Diver before finally voicing out his reaction, "Let's do this then."

Relieved that RJC understood his intentions without any other bad impressions Z-r0 then instructed the two with, "...Alright, go use the Alternate Docking Bay then. We'll give you an ECM cloak for temporary stealth capabilities and some spy drones to transmit some footage to us."

In that instant rUssEl responds with a, "Roger." and he climbs on his custom SD Arm Slave unit readying himself for deployment.

But with a confused expression RJC replied, "...Alternate Docking Bay?"

With the help of Karel machines both RJC and rUssEl's machines are then mounted with six recon bits at their side skirt armors, similar to the ones used by the XM-03 Ebirhu-S. After completing their mech's outfitting the compartment behind the Vandalgion's main body structure opens up, revealing a backdoor launchpad between the ship's stern and large thrusters just behind the SD M9E Gernsback and Star Gundam. The two said units then flies away quietly from the Alternate Docking Bay and head towards southeast from where the ship's bearing points away.

"If all goes well we can make an preemptive strike against them..." Arms crossed Z-r0 thought to himself while watching the two units, hoping that they can find out their enemies whereabouts.

Simultaneously using voice commands the two Divers uttered, ""Recon bits, activate.""

As their recon bits scatters and revolves around their machines rUssEl and RJC are frantically searching for any clues of their enemies, from minute mechanical movements to small debris collisions. While doing this the SD Arm Slave goes on far ahead and activates its own ECS, making invisible to any sensors or visual cameras but rUssEl constantly signals RJC by radio as to let him know of his location.

"RJC, let me take the lead and you stay behind me. My machine have a built-in ECS, so I won't be easily spotted." With the M9E leading the way RJC and rUssEl gets into a point-to-point formation and carefully searches for their enemies, "They should be around here somewhere..."

"Roger." RJC responds, but he also uttered silently with, "I just wish that they're not waiting for us somewhere like an ambush..." while making a grim expression.

"..." rUssEl kept himself silent from his partner's previous line, as he's also hoping that won't be a scenario waiting for them ahead.

After a few moments of surveying the area the two finally detected the hostiles that suddenly attacked the Vandalgion at extremely long distance. There are two of them, weapons aimed, facing the direction where the Vandalgion should be located from their viewpoint. Both rUssEl and RJC are in for a surprise as they confirmed their enemy mech's identity.

With rUssEl being in closest proximity he then commands the recon bits to take a closer look at the two hostiles he said, "There they are..."

As RJC had visual on the hostiles he had a different reaction from his partner after seeing their new opponents, "Damn Oversized bootlegs...!"

The new threats are revealed to be a pair of machines of the same scale and color as the one they've destroyed earlier; they are modded versions of the Mega-Size model of RX-78-2 Gundam. However, these machines have a different design aesthetic from the initial enemy; they are a mashup of KX-139 Ta'unar Supremacy Armor toy kit from the Warhammer series and a Psyco Gundam MK. II Gunpla kit. The armor configuration consist mostly of the Psyco Gundam Mk. II parts, especially on the shoulders, arms, torso and legs while the chest panels and backpack assembly are an amalgamation with the KX-139's large chest armor complete with sensors and other mechanisms. The head unit assembly is the Ta'unar Supremacy Armor's, equipped with small beam cannons on its forehead section and exhaust vents at the side cheek armor.

The two machines are armed with two small beam guns on the forehead, the Supremacy Armor's Vigilance Defense System (4 Smart Missile Systems and 2 twin-linked Burst Cannons/Gatling guns) mounted on the lower chest and the Mk. II's 20 Mega Beam Cannons (3 guns mounted in each shoulder, 4 mounted in each leg, 2 mounted in each side skirt armor, and 1 mounted in each front skirt armor) along with the three Scattering Mega Beam Cannons just above the Vigilance Defence System. However the two enemy units differs from each other by their equipment on their forearms and backpack; One of them is equipped with a triple-barreled plasma cannons at the forearms paired with a star ship-class pulse cannons on the backpack while the other consists of forearm-mounted five chain-linked beam burst cannons and a pair of four large high-yield reaction missile systems at the backpack.

 _Back at the Vandalgion..._

"Horyshi'fuk! Der's tsu of 'em uv'r der!?" While watching the live feed transmitted by the recon bits Kumata had his eyes widen in awe, "An' Vey've had sum' big-ass Dakka! ta boot..."

"...I think I'm going to the hospital after this shit..." After seeing the two enemies Usagin also expresses his anxiety over confronting those things head-on, already having nightmares just imagining the multiple beams coming at him.

"They're far more armed and dangerous than the first one!" Z-r0 exclaimed in horror, firmly grabbing a metal railing in distress and silently thinking, "What a mess I've gotten ourselves into...!"

Meanwhile as the two scouts continue to observe the hostile's movements rUssEl contacts RJC in private comm. link.

"We gotta get outta before they see us." Checking up his machine's armament rUssEl strongly suggests in a sublime voice, "We can't do anything much here in our current equipment..."

"I agree." RJC responded with the same tone, already having cold sweat as they're the closest ones to engage the enemy.

Checking their escape route RJC and rUssEl prepare themselves to retrace their route back to their ship undetected. What they didn't expect is that one of the black giants suddenly turns its head towards the two scouts and raises its left hand, aiming its beam burst cannons at them.

"Shit! They've already spotted us!" rUssEl exclaimed in a panicked response, with his SD Arm Slave unit disables its ECS and throttles up its thrusters at maximum. "Make a run for it, RJC!"

"Going so soon?" Talking through public chat, "Aren't you guys going to play with us after coming all the way here?" one of the enemy Divers haughtily taunts as he commands his towering machine to fire away its numerous Beam Cannons at the Star Gundam and M9E Gernsback.

The Star Gundam and M9E Gernsback attempts to break away after being discovered, only to have their planned escape paths blocked by several beam shots released by the scattering Mega Beam Cannons until they had themselves cornered by the two black giants. With the enemy's attention already directed at them the scouts have no other choice but to fight their way out.

"Khh, these bastards... They're not letting us go!" As the SD Arm Slave draws out its rifle rUssEl is now prepping himself to fight with everything in hand, "I'll at least damage a few of their weapons before I go down-"

"End of the line, dudes~" With its three-barreled Plasma Cannon aimed at the SD Arm Slave the Black Giant unleashes a hi-powered beam blast that would've destroyed rUssEl and his machine.

"Khh..." rUssEl narrows his eyes as he awaits for his impending doom...

"...Hmph!"

...Only to to be interrupted by the Star Gundam as it maneuvers to shield the SD Gernsback from the beam attack with its Diver yelling, "Run away now, rUssEl!"

"R-RJC!" rUssEl cried out in despair, as his ally takes on the hi-energy plasma fire head-on.

The blinding light that should've melted the two of them was single-handedly blocked by RJC's machine, with its shield receiving most of the radiation. Both rUssEl and the enemy Divers were already counting RJC as a casualty but contrary to their expectations...

"..."

Still holding its shield up the Star Gundam remains unfazed from its defensive pose, even with smoke and burnt paint all over its body. The ECM cloak and recon bit rack are gone, but all of its basic equipment are still intact.

"A-Ah!? What in the...!" A combination of relief and shock now paints rUssEl's expression, amazed by how RJC's Gunpla survived the beam blast unscathed.

"He withstood that attack...?" The enemy Diver was also astonished from the Star Gundam's feat, with his enormous machine slightly jolted in response.

With the Star Gundam looking back at the SD Arm Slave, "rUssEl, I'll handle these two for a while. Get to the ship first." RJC suggested to his partner, "You already know that your machine isn't suited in this kind of scenario, right?"

"But-" rUssEl attempted to argue, however...

Copying a certain famous action star's line, "GO! GET TO THE CRUISAAHH!" RJC shouts and his Star Gundam draws out its beam rifle for combat.

"..." Accepting RJC's proposal rUssEl had his Gernsback fires up its thrusters at maximum output and retreats back to the ship.

"You really think you can get away from us!?" The other Black Giant then deploys its forearms as remote weapons to chase and shot down the SD Arm Slave...

"...!" However RJC's Star Gundam fires several beam rifle shots at the pair of flying Beam Burst Cannons that made them stumble in their flight path and lose the SD machine's tracks.

"Bastard...!" Regaining control of his machine's detached forearms the enemy Diver decides to retrieve them and focus his attacks on the Star Gundam.

RJC then had his Gunpla immediately dash towards one of the black giants, intending to attack in close range. In response the targeted black giant fires away its Mega Beam Cannons, but RJC's machine just gracefully glides through the enemy's hail-storm of beams like it was dancing in disco lighting in mid-air.

"Nnngghh! He's fast..!" Seeing this the enemy Diver begins to panic and activates his machine's Vigilance Defence System to fend off the White Gunpla, but it was too fast for the missiles and Gatling bullets to land a hit.

When the Star Gundam is already on a ideal range it fires a high-energy beam rifle shot at the gap between the chest armor plating, but it was negated by an invisible energy barrier that surrounds the black giant.

"Tch...!" RJC then had his Star Gundam draw its beam saber next, flies around in a spiraling pattern and charges towards his target enemy's back waist and does an upward slash, momentarily disorienting the enemy machine and moderately damages its side skirt armor and torso.

"Heh, nice moves there. But how long do you think you can last!?" Recovering from the attack the Black Giant re-aims his Plasma Cannons at the Star Gundam along with his identical partner, now with its detached forearms circling around the white Gunpla.

Back at the Vandalgion, everyone who witnessed the skirmish through the remaining functional recon bits that were left behind by RJC and rUssEl are at a loss on what are they going to do. While the battleship can provide some long-distance bombardment for RJC it'll also make them a perfect target for the large missile systems and anti-ship pulse cannons of their enemies. Sending in some reinforcements for the Star Gundam would risk the Assault Team to be shot down themselves if they're not careful.

"Even with that energy barrier I'm pretty sure we can take out one of them using the Gravity Cannon, but the problem is that the surviving unit will surely retaliate against us." Whilst analyzing the current accumulated data at the same time displaying it on their main monitor Lucille voiced out her(or his) opinion of their options for their next move, "The main cannon's charging time is around 5~7 minutes, and the 10 Mega Beam Cannons we fired earlier had been burned out, plus we had to survive a direct hit from those three pulse cannons or those large missiles, which I don't think our current CIWS can handle them. If we can just block those attacks and/or have a few more firepower in hand..."

"Dammit, so we're completely outgunned here, huh..." Receiving Lucille's report on his Mobile Worker's comm. link Xenny cringes from the fact that they're short on firepower in this situation, "Rushing there won't help the situation either... Is there anything... anything we can do...?"

Redirecting his focus at the Psyco Gundam's remains they defeated earlier, "...Xenny, do you think we can use this?" Z-r0 asks the Alien Diver through another comm link.

With a puzzled look Xenny replied, "Huh...?" However when he receives a video feed where his superior is looking, "Oh, I see..."

Sometime after halfway retracing back to their escape route rUssEl finally manages to rendezvous to the Vandalgion, only to see it rushing towards RJC's location with the defeated Gunpra's remains disguised as space debris and hastily tied in front of it. His machine pauses for a while, looking at the awkward configuration of their ship.

"Seriously, this is one of the most absurd tactics that I've come up so far..." Sighing lifelessly Z-r0 softly muttered to himself, aware that his plan is just as risky as blindly attacking an enemy upfront.

Knowing that their enemies have an overwhelming advantage in firepower rUssEl thought, "It's the Vandalgion! What the hell is Z-r0's thinking right now!?" and then he contacts the Vandalgion's bridge Tower with an angered tone, "Sir, What are you trying to do!?"

Rather than answering rUssEl's question,"rUssEl! Come back to the ship right now!" Z-r0 replied instead in behest, "We're going to do a preemptive strike using a Type-98 warhead as covering fire! Get to the left runway, your SD HeavyArms is now loaded with Type 32 AP and Type 59 HE rounds. Hurry!"

"Eh? R-Roger!" Hearing his superior's authoritative tone rUssEl complies without any retort, as he knew that his commanding officer doesn't give orders like this without a plan.

 _BGM: Transformers Devastation Soundtrack - Shockwave_

Meanwhile at the battle between RJC and the two black giants, the situation is getting more intense. Continuous hi-energy beams chases down the Star Gundam around the battlefield, but they are unable to even singed it due to its high-mobility and its Diver's incredible reaction speed. Whenever RJC encounters unavoidable beam attacks or getting himself cornered he had his Gunpla raise its shield and let it suck out the hi-energy shots.

"He's... Absorbing our beams!?" The enemy Diver thought to himself, before he decides to focus all of his energy-based artillery to trap the white Gunpla into his machine's Vigilance Defense System's ideal range, "Then how about this!?"

Noticing that his flight path is getting narrower RJC then takes note of his machine's gauge for a moment. After absorbing a few more beam shots it reaches 100, by which the Diver then activates a special system icon in his console and commands-

 ** _"Discharge!"_**

The Star Gundam then raises its left hand and conjures an orange star-like glowing hole in front of it. When it passes through the hole its backpack produces a pair of glowing blue wings of light, which in turn tremendously increases its acceleration even more. The particle wing effect even slightly damages the two forearm remote weapons that's chasing the white Gunpla to a point where it can no longer fire its beam burst cannons spontaneously.

"H-He's gotten faster than before!" Shakened by the capabilities demonstrated by the Star Gundam, the Black Giant pair began to shoot their beams in random points just to corner the white Gunpla and stop in its tracks.

Ignoring the volley of beam fire RJC's Gunpla then zooms around circling the two enemy machines at incredible speeds until he positions his Gunpla at one of the Black Giant's head unit. Absorbing more beam shots with its shield RJC activates another system icon on his console, and the Star Gundam responds by creating a 'Particle Power Gate' again this time with its beam rifle and beam cannons aimed at the enemy giant. After its rifle's three LED indicators lit up the white Gunpla simultaneously fires its Beam Rifle and Beam Cannons through the power gate, and it unleashes a Gerobi (Puking Beam) shot large enough to engulf all of the Tau battle suit-inspired head unit.

"Ghaagh, you bastard!" Though the Psyco Gundam/Tau Supremacy armor hybrid manages to reduce the damage by its energy barrier, its head unit's sensors and beam guns were all burned out making it harder to detect the Star Gundam, "I'll get you for this!"

"You damn-Argh!" The other enemy unit attempts to shoot down the Star Gundam with his remote forearm burst cannons as it focuses on his partner, but was interrupted by a pair of cruise missiles that hits its backpack thrusters.

Noticing a commotion through his radar system the Star Gundam turns its head behind with RJC faintly saying, "Isn't that the Vandalgion...?"

Arriving at the battlefield, the Assault Vessel fires off a few more cruise missiles at the two enemy units, distracting them from further attacking the Star Gundam. Large-scale missile barrage provided by the Vandalgion kept the Psyco Gundam/Tau Armor Hybrids away from attacking RJC's Gunpla, and focus on defending themselves from the ship's bombardment.

"Full speed ahead! Continue barrage until the targets reaches our main gun's firing range!" Under Z-r0's command the assault vessel rushes into the fray, while the two hostiles are still occupied from battling RJC's Star Gundam.

"RJC, Come back here now!" In a grim and gargling voice Usagin calls out to RJC, with his Konig Monster standing at the ship's left runway, "We're going to do a full counterattack against these guys! We need you in our formation!"

"...Roger." Following the bunny avatar's instructions RJC retreats from one of the black giants and regroups with the Assault Team that's on standby at the ship's left runway and hiding behind a large debris.

The two enemy Divers then diverts their attention towards the incoming battleship, regrouping and aiming their main weapons at it.

"What's with that giant garbage bag in tow?" One of them pointed out, retrieving his remote forearm weapons before facing towards the ship's location.

"Eh, Who cares!? We'll just blast them off with our big guns!" The other one retorted, already adjusting his triple pulse cannons to spew out heavy munitions at rapid succession.

"Ah, right!" His partner replied happily, who also starts to prep up his two 4-tube large anti-ship missile systems against the Vandalgion.

"They've already locked their main weapons on us, sir!" Monitoring their enemy's movements Marina immediately reports to Z-r0, "We're now in their full range, estimated time of Bombardment: 3 seconds!"

Receiving this warning Z-r0 then instructs the ship's crew and the Assault Team with, "All hands, cease firing and brace for impact!"

""...!"" The ship's crew responds by looking for anything solid at their reach and secures a tight grip with their hands, leaning and ducking for cover.

""Ghh...!"" Meanwhile RJC and the Assault Team had their mechs secure a tight grip at their ship's runway and taking cover on the large debris.

Finishing their preparations for bombardment the two enemy Divers yelled at public chat with, ""Take this!""

Both enemy units then fires away their backpack-mounted weaponry in unison, at one full salvo. The one with triple pulse cannons unleashes a stream of glowing highly energized explosive and kinetic projectiles while the other releases large payload anti-ship missiles one by one in rapid succession.

"Yahooo!" One of the enemy Divers screamed in excitement watching the resulting huge fireballs caused by their bombardments, enjoying the view of the ship seemingly consumed by yellowish white flames.

""...""

The blunt of these intense firepower were mostly received by the large debris that's tied in front of the ship, which is now bent, warped and overshadowing the ship due to severe damage. Both the Assault Team and ship crew are still clinging for their lives, silently enduring the bombardment waiting at the right moment to strike back.

""...""

Large volumes of pinkish clouds and white flames engulfs the ship, as if it was already burning into cinders and ashes. When the explosive effects settles down however, much to their astonishment, the combat vessel emerges from the clouds intact and functional as it immediately launches a number of warheads and beam shots at the two black giants.

""W-Wha!?"" The two enemy Divers were stunned for a moment after being hit by several homing missiles and beam blasts that somewhat bypasses their energy barriers, slightly damaging their mechs in the process.

As soon as the ship's barrage began, "Time for a counterattack!" rUssEl's SD Heavyarms pops out of the thick clouds and revs up its Gatling gun and missiles at their opponents, "Don't give them a chance to fight back!"

"Wraahhh!" Kumata lets out a roar as he unleashes a torrent of missiles, Macross Missile Massacre style, aiming at the jointed sections of the two black giants, "GrrRAAAaaaahhhhHHH!"

""Grrhh!"" Both enemy giants remained unresponsive as they are hit by a combined attack of Kumata and rUssEl's missile spam, having their joints and other equipment moderately damaged even further.

Observing the projectiles that pass through the enemy machine's defenses, "So their energy barriers have been weakened after firing those main weapons, huh..." Z-r0 use this as a cue to order Lucille and the rest with, "Begin charging the improvised weapons! Set target at the two enemy machines!"

""Roger!"" The three operators immediately responds and begin typing on their control panels.

Those improvised weapons Z-r0 referring to are the large-scale Rail Cannon that is strapped underneath its left deck while on the other is the anti-ship Plasma Cannon at the right deck, both of which belonged to the previously defeated Psyco Gundam. While only fitted into the ship with little preparation time they can be used effectively just as well as its original configuration.

"W-What the Fu&*^&*$# As*$%^^&$^^Bit&*%!?" Already surprised by the fact the ship survived their combined bombardment the enemy Diver couldn't stop himself from swearing as he witness those two large guns aimed at them and ready to blast them off.

"Those are Ougon's Psyco Gundam equipment... wait..." Recognizing the equipment hastily strapped into M.C.S. Vandalgion the other enemy Diver finally realizes that their enemy is using their missing ally's equipment, "Then that garbage strapped on that ship is actually...!"

Locking on at the Psyco Gundam/Tau Supremacy armor equipped with the triple pulse cannons Z-r0 shouts, "Target, Unit 1! Rail Cannon, 3-minute interval rapid fire!"

The large Rail Cannon fires off a hi-density super-charged solid projectile that punches through the Black Giant's left chest armor and comes out of its backpack, severely damaging its inner workings and chest-mounted weapon systems. Two more consecutive shots are fired later targeting its right and left arms, destroying its forearm-mounted weapons.

"Khhhkk...!"

And locking on at the other one armed with the large missile systems Z-r0 once again yells out his order, "Target, Unit 2! Plasma Cannon, fire!"

After gathering enough particles through its barrel the anti-star ship energy-based weapon releases a highly concentrated plasma blast at the second Black Giant hitting its right arm and through its right chest panel, literally melting them until it pierces through the Psyco Gundam/Tau Supremacy Armor's thick body frame.

"Ghhh!"

"Da's one seriouz Dakka..." Kumata pauses his wild shooting for a while as he witness the damages caused by the two weapons outsourced from the previously destroyed Psyco Gundam.

"I guess when our Captain's away for a business doesn't mean we can't go wild like this, huh?" rUssEl's SD Heavyarms continues to rain down heavy beam and solid projectiles, with the rugged-looking Diver smiling as he destroys enemy unit 2's remaining functional forearm weapon.

"So this is the strength of M.C.S. Vandalgion, huh..." RJC commented to himself, as his Star Gundam is also engaging Unit 1 in long-range combat.

""Grrr, no...Not yet..."" Though both of them had been heavily damaged the two massive enemy Gunplas is still nonetheless moving and is pretty much capable of fighting back against them, as evidenced by the Assault Team still couldn't get close on their remaining beam cannon's range.

"Okay, this might work..." Meanwhile at the ship, Z-r0 is already preparing another attack at the two Black Giants while looking at his mini-control panel. After doing some simulations on his small screen the masked Diver then calls out the bunny avatar on his comm. link, "Usagin, you're up! Xenny will give you the signal to fire!"

"Roger!" In that cue Usagin's Konig Monster then latches itself onto the Vandalgion's left runway, adjusting its foot locks and awaits for further orders. Xenny, on standby with his Mobile Worker, is monitoring the condition of both the ship and Usagin's Mecha should anything go awry in Z-r0's plan.

Before he gives his signal to Usagin, Xenny warns the bunny avatar with, "Usagin, don't go overboard with those things! You already know that each of those warheads can take down an entire Force Unit, so you better aim properly and CAREFUL NOT TO HIT OUR ALLIES TOO!"

"I know!" As Usagin says this he flips a switch on his control panel that's labeled 'Safety Lock' to 'off', by which his Konig Monster leans forward and aims its main guns at one of the enemy units.

Meanwhile RJC, Kumata and rUssEl still goes on a shooting spree to distract both enemy units from attacking their ship while the bunny avatar is already finishing his preparations to unleash his devastating artillery. Sometime later per Z-r0's orders the ship fires a flare warhead that signals the Assault Team to get away from the combat zone as soon as possible, and the three vanguard units responds by halting their attacks and goes back to the ship at full throttle.

"W-Why are they withdrawing?" One of the enemy Divers asks, wondering the sudden retreat order given to the Assault Team.

As Xenny confirms that there are no friendly units between their target he radios in Usagin in a monotone voice, "Target, Unit 1! Metal Hawk 2! Fire in the hole!"

"Eat this, you freaking oversized man-toy!" Usagin shouts enthusiastically, pulling the trigger of his joystick that commands his mecha to fire its main guns.

Usagin's Konig Monster launches four high-yield projectiles at Unit 1's central section for a sure-hit attack, targeting it's abdominal area. The Psyco Gundam/Tau Supremacy Armor hybrid counters by firing its remaining functional Mega Beam Cannons to shoot down the incoming homing projectiles, but much to its Diver's horror these warheads were treated with Anti-beam coating acrylic paint that bounces off their beams like a mirror. All four missiles hit its intended target and explodes spontaneously, creating a clustered fireball that engulfs more than half of the target's body frame. Though it's not enough to completely destroy Unit 1 its impact so great that it was pushed towards Unit 2, causing them to crash into each other.

""GHRAAAHHH!""

"Dammit, they're tough alright..." Usagin slams his cute paws at his mech's control panels, frustrated that he couldn't land a decisive blow against their opponents, "What do we do now?"

"Good work, Metal Hawk 2! On to the next phase!" After saying this to Usagin, Z-r0 then shifts his attention to the three operators, "Begin charging the Gravity Cannon! Targets; Unit 1 and 2!"

"Huh? What?" The bunny avatar was puzzled at Z-r0's line as he had no idea that there's one more phase on Z-r0's plan.

The Vandalgion's main battery began to emit high levels of radiation with sparks dancing about its nozzle, getting ready to emit high levels of energy at the two targets. At the Bridge Tower a crosshair appears on a main screen, centering itself at the two Black Giants.

Seeing this new development, "S-Seriously!? I'm still on the runway!?" The bunny avatar had his mech desperately dislodging itself from where it's locked in position, "At least let me-!"

As soon as he was prompted that the main gun is ready Z-r0 orders all of his crew, "All hands, brace for impact!" and then he follows with, "Hi-density Gravity Cannon, fire!"

""...!"" Upon hearing this RJC and the Assault Team goes behind the ship, with their mechs securing a tight grip on anything sturdy they can hold on.

And at the same time all Usagin could ever say in that moment is, "E-Eeeeeeehhhh!?"

The bunny avatar braces for impact and his Konig Monster clings helplessly at the runway as huge amounts of energy blast just beside him is racing towards their enemy. After making contact with the two enemy units the energy blast forms into a dark reddish sphere, sucking everything in its surroundings including the two Black Giants. Sometime later the dark ball of energy shrank little by little until it disappears, leaving only rubble and debris in its surroundings.

After inspecting their view screen, "Confirmed hit." Lucille reports to her (or his) superior, "Currently no signs of enemy activity after impact."

Typing at moderate speeds, "Vandalgion's main energy reserve now below 30%, activating back-up generators. Main and Sub-weapon system drives disabled to conserve power." Marina also deliver her reports to Z-r0 about the condition of their ship.

Holding her right earpiece, "Repairs on the right rear thruster section would be finished soon." Fuuka further added details on Marina's report, "BUT our cruise speed would be 25% slower than usual, so it'll be a long journey to home from here on."

"Well, that's that." Z-r0 nonchalantly commented, confidently implying of their victory, "Barely enough time to get to a nearest GBN Terminal for tea time, huh?"

"It's over now, right?" Said rUssEl, still having his Heavyarms on guard as he take a peek at the two Black Giant's remains.

"Seriously!? And I'm just beside that cannon's barrel!" However in a fit of rage Usagin yelled in public chat, "Damn that Lelouch-ripoff's plans! No one told me about using that BIG GUN!"

But Xenny scoffs him off wiht a line, "All is well, ends well. Even if you do get killed here you'll just re-spawn like some trash mob, right?"

"You...!" The Bunny avatar was about to get out of his mech and clobber the hell out of Xenny until...

"Grrahhh!" ...a sudden roar was heard from the clustered rubble followed by movements inside it as if something was about burst out.

""Ahh!?""

Emerging from the clustered rubble is enemy Unit 2, moving and kicking alive thanks to Unit 1 acting as a shield for him. Though it's been severely damaged most of the surviving enemy unit's inner workings and several weapon systems is still functional, closing in towards the ship and capable of firing several beams from its legs and torso.

"Dammit, one of them is still alive!?" Out of frustration Z-r0 slams his fist on his control panel, "Did the Gravity Cannon's output decreases due to those improvised weapons we used...?"

"Bastard, never knowing when to give up..." RJC's Star Gundam then comes out behind the ship's superstructure and readies its beam rifle, "Let's finish him off!" and then he dashes towards the battered Black Giant.

"Wait!" rUssEl cried out and his SD Heavyarms chases the white Gunpla, also readying its Gatling gun to engage the enemy.

"I... won't go down alone!" As the Black Giant had already shorten his distance enough towards his target it then jettisons a 1/144 Gunpla-sized gray pill-like object from its rear skirt armor and kicks it towards the ship.

"A grenade!?" Seeing hurling towards the ship's runway Z-r0 stretches out his hand and then yells his order, "Shoot it down!"

""Like hell you would!"" RJC and the Assault Team also tries to shoot down the thrown explosive but its casing is unusually tough that even combined with the Vandalgion's CIWS they couldn't destroy it in time.

It then explodes just three klicks away in a semi-nuke style fashion, releasing numerous deadly shrapnel at the ship's vicinity. The resulting explosion causes enough damages to temporarily halt the ship's movement and renders every weapons system on it inoperable.

""Kyaahh!"" The three operators shrieked in unison as the aftershock rattles the whole ship, knocking down a few personal equipment and disabling several devices and monitors.

""Gwaarrghh!"" Meanwhile RJC and the Assault Team gets blown away from the explosion, unable to continue fighting due to the deadly shrapnels flying at them and heavily damages their mechs. This case is worse for the Star Gundam, who had gotten too close at the thrown explosive and ends up losing its head and right arm unit.

"Haah, Haah..." On the other hand, Usagin, whose machine is still stuck on the ship's runway, somehow managed to survive thanks to a large sheet of metal slamming onto the Konig Monster just before the grenade explodes right in front of him.

Taking advantage of the confusion, the remaining Psyco Gundam/Tau Supremacy Armor kit bash fires up its broken thrusters until it comes into physical contact with the ship by lodging itself between its runway, wedging its legs at the Gravity Cannon's barrel. After its Diver activates a system icon the Black Giant's chest core unit suddenly glows intensely that it illuminates the whole vicinity, accompanied with a pulsing sound indicating its remaining time before meltdown.

"Ghh! What is he trying to do!?" Xenny cried out, having his Mobile Worker attempt to chip away the Black Giant's leg that got stuck at the main gun's barrel.

"Ah, that glow..." Shielding his vision with his left arm Z-r0 concluded, "He-He's going to blow himself up...!"

""Ahh!?""

Upon learning this the ship's crew and Assault Team goes into a state of silent chaos where everyone is at a loss on what to do, either closing their eyes in anticipation of imminent destruction or by gritting their teeth in frustration.

"Dammit, I don't want to end it like this..."

"Is there... Is there something we can do?"

"If only Captain was here..."

"Gh-Gheheheheheh... I'm taking you bastards with me...!" Evily smiling like a madman the enemy Diver was already prepared to sacrifice his account and awaits for the final countdown...

 _Somewhere near the Vandalgion's location..._

Two machines are boost-dashing their way towards the battlefield, with one of them prepping up its anti-materiel rifle for usage.

"Tch, I've been held too long in that meeting. I should've skipped it if I knew these bootlegs would be this troublesome..."

"Well, at least we made it in time to save your ship and crew. And this could've been in a more complicated situation if you hadn't heard anything from Mr. Katsuragi."

"...I guess you're right. Let's get to it, then."

"Roger."

Just before The Black Giant's core unit could reach its critical state a stray bullet hits the Black Giant's chest unit, slightly dimming the bright light and momentarily delaying its countdown timer. All combatants looked at the source of that attack they found two heavily armored mechs on standby, with one of them aiming its large Anti-materiel rifle at the Black Giant.

"Ghhaaahhgghh!" The enemy Diver hangs on to his control sticks as the stray bullet's impact severely shook up the Black Giant's cockpit.

""Ah!?""

"This IFF code..." While most of the personnel were stunned from this new scenario at that time Z-r0 picks up a friendly signal from Lucille's control panel, and its coming from one of the heavily armored machines that appeared just now.

"T-This is!?" rUssEl also picks up a friendly from his comm link, and quickly rejoices as he recognizes the one who had this IFF code, "I-It's the Captain!"

"This is P.K.T., can you guys hear me?" Confirming the crew and Assault Team's condition P.K.T. instructs his comrades with, "Everyone, whatever happens stay wherever you are!"

""Y-Yes sir!"" Z-r0 and the three operators replied happily in relief, tightly grabbing their seats as ordered by P.K.T.

Speaking in behalf of the Assault Team, "You don't have to tell us. We really can't move in our condition." Usagin replied in an annoyed tone and asks, "By the way, what's with that fat machine, Captain?"

The machine used by P.K.T. is a modded Greifen Frame Arms kit. The head unit and body came from HG00 1/144 GN-005 Gundam Virtue, with large armor platings layered on its abdominal area. Both arm units are the EXF-10/32 Greifen's arms, with bulky missile launcher packs on its shoulders and forearms. The hips down to the reverse knee-jointed legs and feet also belonged to the Graifen kit, laden with multiple armor plating and missile packs on the side leg armors. The backpack is a modified HG Wing EW 1/144 XXXG-01H2 Gundam H-Arms Custom backpack, now with a pair of long missile containers replacing the Gatling gun holders.

Its weapons are artillery-oriented; a large handheld anti-materiel rifle, two GN Bazooka II taken from the Seravee Gundam placed on its shoulder blades, numerous missiles all over its body stored on the grayish black plating all over its body and as aforementioned missile launchers on its back.

The coloring is much expected for a heavily armored machine; An overall military-style mint green paint scheme on the head unit, abdominal cavity and limbs. The only exceptions are the grayish black painted slabs of armor covering the shoulder armors, chest area, hip and leg armors while the exposed joints, handheld weapons and inner frame are charcoal black in color.

"Take this!" Releasing a number of missiles at the gigantic opponent P.K.T. dismembers its leg that got stuck on the Gravity Cannon's barrel, and the missile's impact forces it to slowly drift away from the Vandalgion.

"Dammit, you bastard!" But the surviving Black Giant persists by firing up its busted thrusters as a way to get close to the ship and overload its systems, attempting to trigger a premature self-detonation sequence.

Redirecting his attention to his companion P.K.T. said, "I've already disrupted its self-destruct system. You go deliver the final blow."

And with P.K.T.'s instruction the Diver replied, "Roger. Kampfer Silbern Ritter Full Armament, beginning assault." and had his mech charges at the struggling enemy unit.

P.K.T.'s companion uses a modified HGUC 1/144 MS-18E Kampfer, equipped with silver-colored Zaku F2000's Full Armor equipment while having a backpack unit of the Full Armor Gundam (Thunderbolt Ver.) fused with HS-Booster add-on. Even with it being too bulky and cluttered with weapons it can accelerate as fast as any hi-speed oriented MS, making it an 'Agile Tank' that frightens even more the enemy Diver.

Its visible armaments include a pair missile launchers and beam cannons on its backpack and a pair of broad swords stored on its side skirt armors. There are several more weapons on its arms and body but its thick armor conceals it from plain sight.

The paint scheme is an all-silver themed armor from its head antenna down to its feet, though hints of navy blue can be seen at the gaps between joints and head unit. Its foot soles are colored black while the joints are in gray tint.

"G-Get away from me!" The enemy Diver shouts as his oversized mech squirms around to fend off the agile Gunpla, flinging around as many debris as he can at the fast-approaching Gunpla.

When the Armored Kampfer has gotten at CQC range it then draw one of its broad swords and stabs the Black Giant's neck area, and then proceeds to decapitate its head unit. It then fires several rounds of missiles and beam shots at the Black Giant's ruptured body frame destroying it from a safe distance, sparing the ship and Assault Team from a high-yield suicide bombing.

"Dammit all!" With his mech now completely destroyed the enemy Diver attempts to escape using the severed head unit's hidden propulsion system, but was thwarted when three beam shots damages its thrusters. Unable to operate any longer the crumbling head unit then ejects a spherical escape pod that contains the enemy Diver himself, dizzy and drooling from all the shaking and rocking inside.

"You're not going anywhere..." The Silver Kampfer managed to grab the escape pod right after it was ejected, ironically completing Z-r0's initial objective.

"Khhh...!" All the enemy Diver can do now is grit his teeth and awaits for the angry Vandalgion members to meet him, whether he likes it or not.

"P.K.T., I've secured one of the Gunpra users." The Armored Kampfer's Diver reported to P.K.T., "What now?"

Landing at the Vandalgion's left runway, "Good. Take him with you and board the ship, Blu Masque." P.K.T. answered his companion's question, "Take a rest before we arrive to a GBN Terminal. After we hand him over to those Admins I'm sure he's going to enjoy his time chit-chatting with the Game Master."

"Alright, then." Blue Masque replied instantly, also preparing to land his Kampfer at the ship's runway.

With the battle's already over, all of Assault Team's mechas were later retrieved by Xenny and his Mobile Worker, aided by several Karel machines sent out by Z-r0.

 _M.C.S. Vandalgion, Mecha Hangar(Maintenance Section)_

After P.K.T. docks his machine at one of mecha hangar's MS cages he went straight to the Bridge Tower, where Z-r0 is waiting there for him. The black-garbed masked avatar then reported to the cat-penguin avatar everything that had happened during his absence, from when they met RJC drifting alone in Server 15 to their encounter with the Black Giants.

"Hmm... So he really completed this ship, huh..."

Meanwhile his companion Blu Masque exits his machine and reveals himself as a Diver having a medieval knight getup; a combed-back black haired fully-grown man wearing medieval-style armor on his chest, shoulders, forearms, waist and feet with royal blue tights beneath. He also wears a semi-transparent futuristic blue visor that covers his red eyes that somewhat contradicts his attire theme.

After he gets out of his Gunpla he then fiddles with the captured escape pod's control pad, "Okay, let's get you out of there..."

When Blu Masque gets a hold of the Enemy Diver they were spotted by RJC, who along with the Assault Team were just about to greet their Captain at the Bridge Tower. Making a dreaded facial expression the army attire-themed Diver then quickly jumps toward the knight with his prisoner and grabs the latter by his collar.

"Huh?" The Enemy Diver was startled from RJC's sudden appearance in front of him, unsure how to react from grabbing his collar.

As it progresses too fast Blu Masque is also baffled from this random scenario and only managed to say, "Oi, Wh-What are you-"

Ignoring everyone's reactions RJC shouts, **"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA OF YOU GUYS AMBUSHING DIVERS, HUH?!"** and then he swiftly throws the captured prisoner to a floor and proceeds to beat the crap out of him like a random thug violently throwing punches at a bystander during a riot.

""!?"" All of the crew members present were also dumbstruck from RJC's sudden aggressive behavior, garnering different reactions from it.

"Ghh, hmph, ugh..." Was the only thing the prisoner can utter while he was on RJC's receiving end of his fists of rage.

Witnessing this development, "Stop it, RJC!" rUssEl steps in and holds RJC at both of his arms, "Even if you do this it will all amount to nothing!"

Having a moment to speak up, "Pffft, pahahahah... what are you trying to accomplish?" Smiling like an idiot the enemy Diver mocks RJC's attacks, "Here in GBN, as long as I don't think it's painful I won't feel anything from your punches. This is why noobs are so fun to play around with~"

"Then I'll do something more gruesome that would make you think it's painful!" Further enraged by these taunts RJC was about to draw something in his holo-inventory that resembles a hilt of a knife.

"Hey, stop it already!" rUssEl tries to restrain RJC even more by locking his arms Judo-style, "You're going too far!"

"Cool off a bit, newcomer." Before things could escalate any further an authoritative voice interrupts the impending messy scenario, "We're not the ones who will interrogate him."

""...!"" All of the crew members present simultaneously looks at the source of that voice, and after confirming who it belongs to they make way for their top commanding officer.

""!?"" RJC and rUssEl also stops in their grappling moments, backing away from each other and slowly collects their composure.

"Welcome back, Captain." Xenny makes the first greeting to P.K.T. and later shifts his attention to the person beside him, "And it's been awhile, Blu Masque."

"Glad to see you guys are doing fine." The knight-themed Diver replies in a calming tone, "But it seems that your guest here is quite too excited to see that guy over there."

Walking straight up in front of RJC, "So you're the new recruit RJC, right?" the Ship's captain asks with eyes in direct alignment on his.

"Huff, huff..." Steadily panting RJC stood still for a moment, as if he was still cooling himself from his earlier actions.

"I heard from Z-r0 that you've done well in assisting my crew in this particular situation. You have my gratitude." Said P.K.T. in a peculiarly kind and humble manner, doing it with a slight bow.

"...It was nothing." Standing straight and also bowing slightly the promising recruit replied with a faint smile, "To begin with it was thanks to them for rescuing me in my times of need at Server 15 and accepting my request for dealing with those Gunpra users."

Closing his dish tray-sized eyes, "Ah yes, there's also that." the Ship's Captain also said with a cold tone, "And because of it and your miscalculations of the enemy's strength almost costs us our accounts and this ship in jeopardy. You know where I'm going with this, right?" and opens his left eye, staring at RJC.

"..." RJC kept himself silent from P.K.T.'s words, realizing his faults after being pointed out.

Making eye-to-eye again with his full attention and continuing on his statement, "Just so you know, once you join this Vandalgion's crew, anything you do here is treated as work." the ship's Captain gave RJC a few more warnings and reminders, "From now on all of us will be overseeing your actions while you're under my command, so you're not allowed to do something like this on your own unless I've given you permission to do so." pointing his right hand (or flipper) at the captured Diver.

"...Yes, sir." RJC meekly nods in response, clearly showing that he's reflecting on his actions that lead up to this point.

"Alright, then." Sighing after satisfied in hearing his answer P.K.T. then finally told to the new recruit, "After you sent us your personal data and contact details, you are now a part of the Vandalgion's crew. I'll accept your recruitment application request, RJC."

"...Eh? That's it?" Somewhat skeptical on the Captain's proclamation RJC cuts in and asks, "I'm now a Vandalgion's crew member just like that?" wondering that his recruitment is a simple conversation and lacks any formal procedures.

"As I've said before, Z-r0 have already explained everything to me." The ship's captain answered in a monotone voice, "Unless there's something else about yourself that we have to know about."

"A-Ah, no, it's fine." The new recruit replies with an awkward smile and later does a dignified salute, "Once again, I'm RJC. Looking forward on working with you, Captain."

Smirking a little, "Likewise." P.K.T. replied with the same gesture, "I'll be counting on you, RJC."

Appearing behind RJC, "Good for you, RJC." rUssEl then taps the new recruit's shoulder with a thumbs up as a sign of friendly welcome.

And RJC also responds to the Street Fighter character-inspired Diver with a grin and said, "Yeah, thanks."

"Looks like everything's going to be okay now. I'll be going then." Seeing things on P.K.T.'s end have been settled Blue Masque called everyone's attention by bringing out this announcement, jumping towards his mech and accesses a holo-panel.

"Leaving so soon?" The ship's captain asks with a deadpan expression, "Aren't you going to stay with us until we reached a GBN Terminal and hand over this criminal to the Admins?"

"Ah, no. We accepted a mission from a certain 'VIP Diver', and I just had a call from my Force members that they need me now in there." While opening his mech's cockpit and before sitting on his pilot seat Blu Masque said, "And probably..."

"Probably... what?" P.K.T. had an odd premonition from his next line, as it sounds like it's going to be another job request.

"We'll probably be needing you guys to help us out in this particular mission, and we'll also commission a couple of Divers as back-up plan." Said by the knight-themed Diver, now ready to operate his Gunpla.

Nodding as he closes his eyes, "Ah, I see. Just make a call anytime and we'll be there to assist you." P.K.T. replies to him with a hand wave, "Also, give us details of that mission beforehand should you ever decide to send a job request to us."

"I will." Giving a salute and closing his mech's cockpit Blu Masque then launches out of the ship, with some bluish gas trailing behind his mech as it leaves their vicinity.

"...Looks like we won't be vacant anytime soon..." P.K.T. thought to himself looking at Blu Masque's machine, all the while his crew are escorting the captured Diver to the ship's brig section.

 **Episode 2B End**


	4. Intermission Part 1

**-InterMissIoN part 1-**

 **GBN Admin Branch Office, Server 21...**

 **Blu Masque** : So the mission is you'll send us... to another Game...?

 **VIP Diver:** Yes. I want you and your Force to investigate an anomaly on an Online Game run by a game company affiliated to ours. I've already talked to Mr. Katsu-I mean, Game Master about this and both parties agreed to grant permission to send you there along with your GBN Avatars and Gunplas.

 **Blu Masque** : ...Wait, why us? Isn't there someone more suitable for this job, like the Vandalgion's crew?

 **VIP Diver** : Currently we have sent them another request to investigate the case of Gunpra users, and your Force composed of people who had vast experience in other VR Online Games.

 **Blu Masque** : So... why the need of using our GBN-created Avatars and Gunplas in a different Game? Couldn't we just create an account there and login with that? And can't their Admins do something about this anomaly?

 **VIP Diver:** ... There's a skilled elusive hacker that's giving their Admins a hard time tracking him, and he knows everything inside and out of that game. We believe that sending someone who is outside the game's system should be able to track him down and possibly... subdue him there.

 **Blu Masque** : Okay... So how do we get there, and what Game are we going to infiltrate?

 **VIP Diver:** We'll send your force via ship provided by the Admins over there... and the name of the Game you're going to infiltrate is **Fleet Girls VR**...

 **Blu Masque** : A ship...? But aren't ships in that game were-

 **VIP Diver** : The one you'll be using is a specialized transport ship similar to a data transfer bus system used by earlier VR Online Games, so there's no problem on transportation part.

 **Blu Masque:** I see. So how much time do we have on preparations?

 **VIP Diver:** Ten days from now we'll execute the mission. No delays, no excuses. And 15 days to complete the mission.

 **Blu Masque:** Understood. Just one thing.

 **VIP Diver:** Hm?

 **Blu Masque:** I'm going to make use of some back-up plans and hire some Diver along the way... and maybe request an assistance from the Vandalgion if needed be.

 **VIP Diver:** Do whatever that is necessary. It's all up to you, but just don't miss the mission's deadline.

 **Blu Masque:** Will do.

 **-End Intermission part 1-**

 **And also...**

 _ **Hurray for Gundam Build Divers Re;Rise! Woohooo!**_


End file.
